Mirror Image?
by KakeruTamaki
Summary: The S.P get an invitation from the Host Club to do a load of make overs on their customers, could there be two clubs any different with a girl fearing Narumi and a clingy Tamaki!but when they meet, they realise how similar they really are.
1. Chapter 1

"ARGH!" Narumi slammed the club room door shut behind him. "Those girls from second year get crazier by the day! Cut my hair Narumi- Sempai! Do this Narumi-Sempai! I wish they'd just leave me alone!"

"Be grateful you still have fans." Ochiai commented from his desk, complete with his computer that sat in the corner of the clubroom, he didn't look up but continued typing away. Across from him at the table, Kei was sat, munching on the latest snacks whilst being massaged by Ken-nii and on the other side of the room by the window...

"You! Why are you in our club room again, Mussy-head?!" Kiri stared at Narumi, nonplussed.

"I was offered juice." She said bluntly, not moving from under his glare. He stormed over to her in response.

"So you'd do anything if you were offered juice?! You're not even a member of the S.P!" Kiri glanced up at Narumi. How little he changes, she thought. She shrugged him off and clomped towards the door, just before she left, Ochiai commented; "Thanks for coming Koshiba –san!"

"See ya Kiri!" Kei called.

"Oh, eh, bye!" Ken-nii said tentatively. She snapped the door shut on her way out. Narumi flopped down into a chair moodily, arms crossed, vein in his temple pulsing.

"Why is she always here?!" He muttered to himself, but Ochiai heard him.

"If you must know, Koshiba-san was just helping me to decide on whether or not to accept a customer or, rather, I should say customers that have asked for our help via the Scissors Project web page."

"Why did you need her to decide that?! I'm the one who came up with the idea for the club!" Ochiai sighed at his blatant egotism and stubbornness.

"I needed Koshiba-san's assistance because it's a group of people that want makeovers, not one or two. We'll need more than one hairstylist; we may even need Ikatani-san to help us."

"Are there really that many people?" Narumi asked wandering across the room to peer over Ochiai's shoulder at the web page.

At the centre of the screen there was a short email, but it wasn't just an email in black print with a white background. The font was the curliest, girliest Narumi had ever seen and there was a pink rose border surrounding the message within. It read;

Dear Ochiai of the Scissors Project,

On behalf of Ouran Academy's Host Club, I would like to request your services for a day of full beauty therapy on behalf of our club's customers. Travel and accommodation will be provided for you, as I understand the distance you must travel. As well as this, I would like to request that you arrive three days prior to the day in question as we find it imperative that our members and yours are acquainted in order that our customers get the most from our services. As you are probably aware, the better acquainted we are with you, the more relaxed our customers will feel. I appreciate your time and request that you reply within the next seven days. Payment will be discussed at a later date.

Yours faithfully, Kyouya Otori

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?!" Narumi said, disgusted at the email. "The guy sounds like he's got a comb stuck up his a-"

"But don't you recognise the name?" Ochiai smiled mercilessly. "Look. Kyouya Otori."

"So what?" Narumi said, frustrated.

"The Otori group are well known throughout Japan for their Health system and retreats across the country." He smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"How do you know He's from the same group? Besides he's at an 'academy' so he's a high schooler, right? There's no way he could be in business."

"Use your head Narumi, Ouran Academy is an elite school for the very wealthy. Even scholarships are hard to come by, I doubt many people could afford as much as the uniform. If this 'Kyouya Otori' is in fact attending said academy, not only is he likely to be the heir to the Otori group, but also very well connected. This job could land the Scissors Project on the map once and for all."


	2. Chapter 2

"KYOUYA! I have a fantastic idea for next week's cosplay! How about Pokémon?! I would be Charmander of course...and Haruhi would have to be Pikachu! She's look super cute dressed a Pikachu, don't you think?!" Tamaki had rushed into the music room with an idea he was sure would impress. "Mori-sempai could be Gyarados, Honey-sempai would be Clefairy? No...Maybe Squirtle? I couldn't care less what costume you put those meddlesome twins into as long as I see Haruhi in a Pikachu costume!" Kyouya looked up from his laptop and papers as stared across at Tamaki, dark hair obscuring his glasses.

"I wouldn't be seen dead in a Pokémon costume, Tamaki and you know that. Besides, I've heard back from the Scissors Project and they'll be here from Monday morning. Therefore the club is off until Thursday when the scissors project will be doing makeovers. Besides, I had already organised the next months cosplay. We don't need any more costume ideas." Tamaki sunk into the red silk Chez Lounge at his friend's words. One hand over his heart, the other pressed against his forehead.

"Dear Haruhi! How will I cope without seeing you in a Pikachu costume for an entire month?!"

"Pikachu costume? Why would I wear a Pikachu costume, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi had just clicked the door closed behind her and walked slowly to the centre of the clubroom where Tamaki lay on the Chez Lounge and Kyouya sat just behind at the long table they often held club meetings.

"Never mind, Haruhi. Tamaki's just being his usual over-dramatic self again." Kyouya said, not looking up from his computer.

"I could have guessed." Haruhi replied, unimpressed.

"Besides, you're late for the meeting. What was it we agreed on? One more customer added to your total for every minute that you're late? I make that an extra seven to your tally then." Haruhi stared at her sempai in astonishment. She'd thought he was joking when he'd said that! And besides, neither Mori-sempai, nor Honey-sempai nor the twins had shown their faces yet! This was so unfair. But then again, she wasn't that shocked. She should have expected it from him. Rich kids know no bounds, she thought to herself.

"How can you be so mean, Kyouya?!" Tamaki said passionately, rising from his seat. "Haruhi has been working hard for this club ever since she joined! It's only natural that a commoner would put extra effort into helping the super rich and beautiful when they are forced to because of an unseemly debt!"

"It's ok, sempai, don't get so worked up." Haruhi sighed, defeated. Not even Tamaki could change Kyouya's mind on this and she knew it. Tamaki spun to face Haruhi, rushed up to her and stood with his face inches from hers.

"Could it be...that you're worried about me?!" He whispered, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"What would give you that idea milord?" Kouru asked, grabbing hold of Tamaki's right arm.

"Aren't you a bit too close to Haruhi's face? It's ungentlemanly." Hikaru states, mirroring his brother's actions. The twins then dragged Tamaki back several paces and took their places standing in front of Haruhi, as if to protect her from unwanted attacks.

"If you ask us"

"She was just trying to get you to be quiet"

"You make it hard for us to have a meeting"

"If you're stressed over unimportant issues"

"I don't need to hear that from you!" Tamaki rages, his face becoming red. "Haruhi knows I'm only looking out for her, just as any normal father would!"

"Er, sempai?"

"YES HARUHI?!"

"Can we get on with the meeting now? Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are here." Haruhi suggests, gesturing towards the club room door through which Mori had just carried a sleepy light haired loli-boy on his shoulders.

"I suppose." Tamaki sulked. Placing himself heavily in one of the chairs surrounding the long, ornate carved table. The rest of the club members followed suit (although admittedly, not quite as sulkily as Tamaki).

"Before we start our meeting" Kyouya began "I think that it's important that you all know that the scissors project will be arriving on Monday. We must ensure that they enjoy their stay. I have therefore decided that they will be staying with Tamaki in the Suoh's second mansion" Tamaki nods in approval "and that Mori sempai and Honey sempai will collect them from the train station."

"Heehee! It sounds like next week's gonna be fun!" Honey giggled.

"Make sure you make them feel welcome everyone, and now...on with the meeting."


	3. Chapter 3

Kei was the most comfortable he'd ever felt in his life. He was warm, snugly and asleep. No. Wait. That couldn't be right. He snapped opened his eyes.

"Wah! Where am I?! Where are the snacks?!" His small beady eyes cut across the compact room in a flash. He wasn't lying comfortably on Naru-naru's sofa! Where was he?! He sat bolt upright to notice that not only was he not on a sofa or bed, but on a seat on a public train!

"You fell asleep before we left. Kenichiro had to carry you here." Narumi grumbled from his right.

"We're on the way to Ouran Academy, Kei. Don't look so shocked." Ochiai commented from his left.

"I can't believe you drooled all over me in your sleep! That's disgusting, Kei!"

"You could have just woke me up Naru-naru. What's your problem? Oh Kiri-chan! You're here too!" Kei grinned across the train to where Kiri sat between Billy Iketani and Ken-nii as Narumi desperately wiped his jacket with a Kleenex.

"I'm surprised too." Kiri yawned "I'm surprised that Ochiai managed to get us out of school for a week." Kiri lowered her red cap to cover her eyes, leant back and started to snooze.

"Why is everyone so tired?!" Narumi huffed.

"It's not our fault Narumi. You're the one who decided it was a good idea to get there early! Sure, Ochiai organised this trip, but you were the one in charge of train times." Billy grinned. "You really aren't fit to be the clubs president. No wonder Ochiai won the vote. Right Kiri-chan?" Billy addressed the sleeping Kiri. Narumi sat, eyelid twitching, vein pulsing.

"Remind me again why this jerk had to come, Kazuhiko."

"I told you, we need more than one stylist. The Host Club's number of customers is surprisingly large."

"Hmph." He sat back moodily in his chair and said nothing more for the duration of the journey.

"Where's Iori? Has he gone to get snacks? I'm hungry." Kei mumbled.

"Iori is meeting us there; he's going to be a day late. There was a last minute trip to L.A which he couldn't miss apparently."

*

"Their train's late. That's a bit strange, huh Takashi?"

"Hm."

*

"Kei! Carry your own bag! You can't expect Kenichiro to do everything for you!"

"Oh, er! Sorry!" Ken-nii handed Kei's small red suitcase back to him and walked slowly across the platform to the exit behind Ochiai and Billy who were the first to depart the train. He was followed by a moaning Kei,

"I'm hungry! This is too heavy!" a sleepy Kiri and a silently fuming Narumi.

The S.P made their way through the crowded platforms and out onto the sunlit, busy pavement outside the station.

"Where are we supposed to be meeting these guys?" Narumi asked, edging his way through the mass of pedestrians until he heaved his large rucksack to the floor next to Ochiai's feet.

"I was told that it would be made obvious to us. Keep your eye out for the Ouran uniform; its pale blue with gold lettering, the tie is black." But before Ochiai had finished his description a lengthy black limousine, complete with the Ouran High logo decoratively marking one of the central doors pulled up directly in front of them. The windows were blacked out so that it was impossible to see inside and the glossy coat of the car had everyone in the surrounding area staring.

"I think this is obvious enough." The corner of Ochiai's mouth curled into a fantastically sly smile. "That Otori boy sure keeps his word."

"Boy? Isn't he the same age as us?" but before Narumi's question was answered, one of the car's windows slowly began to wind down.

*

"Does this window not go down any faster Takashi?"

"You could just open the door Mitskuni."

"That's no fun!"

*

As the window drew lower, a small, pink, fluffy something became gradually visible. First one ear, then another. Then a cute little face with tiny little eyes had the S.P staring in amazement at the interior of the limo.

"Why is there a bunny in the limo?" Kei asked as the rest of the S.P gazed on in wonder. But he was right. Poking its head out of the limo, was a cuddly, pink stuffed rabbit.


	4. Chapter 4

The rabbit nodded its head towards the S.P members gathered and slowly, the door of the limo began to open. A pair of small, shiny black shoes, then, from the car leapt...

"YOU MUST BE THE SCISSORS PROJECT!! TAKASHI! SAY HELLO!!" A short, light haired boy in a pale blue blazer jumped over to the unsuspecting S.P.

"Woah! You must've travelled a long way! Come on! Come on! Kyouya is waiting!" Honey grabbed onto Kei's wrist and pulled him closer to the limo. "Come on! Time to go!" If the S.P were shocked at this...it was nothing compared to their shock at what happened next.

"Hold on Mitskuni." Out of the same door ducked an excessively tall guy. He looked easily twice the short boy's age and had dark, spiked hair. "We have to let them put their suitcases in the back first."

"eer...Ochiai. Is it me, or..?"

"Does this Ouran guy look pretty..."

"Similar Ken-nii?" The S.P and the two host club members stood stock still. Ken looking over at Mori. Mori looking over at Ken.

"Woah! This is cool!" Both Kei and Honey blurted out simultaneously. This is creepy, what've we let ourselves in for? thought Narumi.

*

Inside the limo, suitcases and bags packed safely into the boot and introductions over with; the eight high schoolers sat in silence. It was enough that Ken and Mori looked pretty much the same, but it was also worrying how similar the words were that came from Kei and Honey's mouths. Not five seconds had passed since both blurted out 'can I have some cake yet?' The cause of this was undoubtedly the refrigerator in the corner which had 'snacks' conveniently labelled on its door.

In order to silence Kei, Narumi had covered his mouth with his hand and apologised to Mori for Kei's abruptness. Mori, in turn, had apologised for Honey's lack of tact, in not offering cake before it was asked for. The somewhat awkward silence that followed seemed to be draining all of them of whatever energy they had.

"Kyouya seemed happy that you agreed to come on such short notice!" Honey blurted out into the silence. "No wonder! It must have taken a lot to organise everything!" He giggled and grinned up at Mori. "We should be there soon."

"Kazuhiko, is it me, or does this kid seem like a pre-schooler?" Narumi whispered to Ochiai who was sat at his right hand side.

"He's actually a third year, Narumi. Mitskuni Hanninozuka, an excellent martial artist according to my sources."

"That kid knows karate?" Narumi stared at Honey in disbelief. "These next few days are gonna be so weird."

The limo pulled into a grand driveway, through an embellished black and gold metal gate. It then drove up to the front of the most spectacularly rich looking building any of the S.P members had beheld, passing fountains and rose gardens before coming to a halt at the base of the front steps. Mori was the first to get out when the smart looking chauffer opened the door for him; he ducked out of the car and stretched his arms as he stood at the foot of the marble steps leading into the school. Honey followed him quickly but the Scissors Project took a little longer to adjust.

As they looked up at the school, it was obvious to see that they we not just a little overwhelmed.

"Are we going to be able to hack it here?" Billy asked, gazing up into the stained glass windows that decorated the school.

"We'll be fine. Just keep your head and remember that these people stand at the top of every social ladder. I imagine they'll be very sensible and want nothing more that good quality work from all of us." Mori and Honey beckoned them up the stairs and they followed cautiously, trying to look as if they belonged in such an elite environment. At the top of the steps, a boy of average height with brown hair and eyes and a feminine featured face, smiled at them as they drew closer.

"Haru-chan! You came to meet us!" Honey called. He ran over to the boy and held tightly to one of his arms.

"Oh, er, hey sempai."

"Did you come here just to meet us?!" the rest of the stragglers had now caught up and they stood at the front door to the school.

"Well, yeh, but not just that. These guys are from a public high school so they might find it a little hard to get used to it here. I thought I'd come along and try to explain how this school works in a way they might understand. No offence but you rich kids don't exactly make it easy to adjust. He turned to face the S.P.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship student."


	5. Chapter 5

One by one the members of the S.P stepped forward and introduced themselves, shaking the boy's hand. Last was Narumi.

"Narumi, Shougo. Nice to meet you." He stepped forward and shook his hand before the boy turned and began to guide them through the beautiful building.

"I know it looks really big, but you get used to the complicated corridor system after a while. If you do get lost, don't be scared about asking for directions." The boy gave a running commentary along several corridors, up three flights of stairs and around a few corners until they were stood outside of a large oaken double door. The third music room.

"Narumi? What are you doing?" Ochiai whispered as he saw Narumi scratching his hand obsessively from the corner of his eye.

"My hand, it's really itchy!"

"Well, will you stop? You're coming across as rude!" Haruhi pushed open the door to reveal a large, well lit room that smelt of roses and lilies. Before they had all crossed the threshold a tall, striking boy with brilliant blue eyes stood before them. He flicked his golden hair from his face and held out his hand welcomingly.

"Welcome, my friends, to the host club. I trust that your journey was good? Come on Haruhi! Get some chairs for our guests!"

"Gee, what a slave driver." Haruhi huffed as Tamaki pointed in the direction she was to collect the chairs from.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, it is an honour to have you at our host club, please make yourselves at home." The bewildered S.P sat in the chairs allocated to them as Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi who was now busying herself making tea.

"Haruhi, we have a serious problem." Haruhi looked up at her sempai. Tears were beginning to well in his eyes.

"What is it Sempai? It can't be _that_ serious. Don't cry! What are you a three year old?"

"It's the Scissors Project."

"What about them?" Haruhi asked. He wasn't going to send them back where they came from because they were commoners was he?

"There are two problems. One; does it not strike you as odd that the guy with black hair and glasses who organised this-"

"Kyoya?"

"No! The scissors project guy! Look at him! Who does he remind you of?" Haruhi looked over at the boy. He had reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a small laptop. With that balanced on his lap, he held a book in the other, entitled 'Higher quadratics'. He was typing away as if his life depended on it. Haruhi dropped the tea pot in astonishment, luckily none was spilt. She picked it up quickly and placed it on a coaster before looking once more at her sempai.

"A – Another Kyouya?! Is that even possible?!" She gasped, taking a step back.

"There's only one way to tell. Keep watching. If he does something, our theory may be correct."

"What 'something'?"

"Keep watching, Haruhi. It'll all become clear. Think manga!" Both watched on. It only took a matter of moments for Tamaki's suspicions to be confirmed. Ochiai put his hand up to his face and...pushed his glasses up his nose!

"Haruhi, this is just creepy! Kyouya does that all the time!"

"Come on sempai! It's probably just a coincidence!" Haruhi said, trying to calm Tamaki down.

"What, that they both have glasses that are too big for them or that they're EXACTLY THE SAME?!"

"It's true that they seem to share a lot of personality traits, but once we get to know them we'll probably find out that they're very different. Anyway, what was the second thing?"

"Kyouya's going to kill me." Tamaki cowered, clutching onto Haruhi's arm.

"What? Why?"

"There's a girl member of the Scissors project!" Haruhi looked over at the group of teenagers again. The girl had short, red hair tied in a ponytail that poked out of the bottom of her cap. In build, she wasn't all that different to Haruhi.

"Why is that a problem, sempai? I don't understand."

"Because this is a HOST CLUB, Haruhi! Girls come here to talked to and be fascinated by super good looking BOYS. There isn't room for a yuri section! You're the exception because people think you're a boy!" Haruhi thought for a moment.

"Maybe we can get her on our side." Haruhi suggested.

"What? You mean, ask her to...do what you do?" Tamaki asked in disbelief. "Would Kyouya fall for that?"

"Maybe. It's worth a try." Haruhi smiled. With all the antics and crazy plots that Tamaki usually thought up, she was surprised that he hadn't come up with this one first. Perhaps she was influenced by her sempai than she cared to admit.


	6. Chapter 6

Tamaki was yet again lying on the Chez Lounge at the centre of the clubroom, one hand clutching his chest, the other over his forehead. Not because he was being over dramatic. Not because he was depressed at an off-hand comment Haruhi had made, but because he couldn't believe how openly Haruhi had just addressed the Scissors Project.

"Excuse me, but we have something we need to tell you." Haruhi had started.

"We do?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, sempai!"She said, crossing over to where the unsuspecting S.P sat. Narumi looked over at Ochiai, Ochiai looked across at Kei, Kei looked across at Kiri. Kiri was staring into space, apparently unaware of what was going on.

"I knew it." Billy snapped, taking his headphones from around his neck and placing them in his bag. "We're too low class for these guys. I told you we wouldn't be able to hack it here!" He got up to leave but Haruhi put up her hands to stop him.

"It's nothing like that Iketani-san! It's just something we think you should know before you meet any of our customers." Having finally gotten the attention of all six S.P members and calmed Billy enough so that he was sitting down again, Haruhi sped on.

"I'm a girl." It was at this point that Tamaki fell onto the Chez Lounge and began to slowly evaporate.

"What?!" Billy (for the second time) and Narumi stood up in shock.

"I figured." Ochiai said passively.

"Yeh, me too." Kiri said, lifting her cap to look Haruhi in the eye.

"I'm not that surprised." Kei smiled. Haruhi made a mental note not to underestimate the short, snack loving ginger kid. Ken-nii simply said 'I'm sorry'

"No wonder I broke out in a rash!" Narumi said, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket and started scratching his hand incessantly for the second time. "Why did you feel like telling us now? Is it so we wouldn't look stupid in the presence of your customers?" He asked, still scratching relentlessly.

"No, not quite. You do know what this club does don't you?" Haruhi enquired, sparing a glance at her sempai. He was still breathing therefore he was fine.

"You host various events for students, right? Say the chess club holds a tournament, you'd host it wouldn't you?" Narumi said, wishing with all his might that he was right.

"Sorry, but no. The host club – and I can't believe I'm going to quote the anime Tamaki – Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it being a reverse brothel without the sex." At this Tamaki jumped from where he was lying and quickly stood at Haruhi's side.

"It's nothing like that Haruhi! You make it sound so...so...!"

"Common?"

"YES! The host club is more than just flirting! It's about being charming, elegant and providing a service our customers can be proud of!"

"Whatever sempai. Anyway, my point is; all of the students at this school are under the impression that I'm a guy –to keep up the host club's image. The reasons are too complicated to explain now."

"Sooo...you just wanted to make sure we don't tell anyone?" Billy asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"That and our club president-"

"Haruhi! I'm the club's king!"

"Ok, our club's shadow president-"

"Better."

"He is under the impression that, well. That you're all male." Haruhi made an apologetic look at Kiri.

"I see." Ochiai mumbled, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "I don't know how we'll be able to help all of your customers without her though. She's our main hair stylist, you see."

"Kazuhiko!" Narumi yelled. "I'm the Scissors Project's one and only resident hair stylist! Get your facts right!"

"Oh shut up and get over your ego, Narumi." Billy sneered at him. "This means that Kiri's got to go home alone." Kiri seemed unaffected by this news.

"I'm not that bothered. If I go home I can earn some more at the salon." Kiri shrugged. "You'll pay for my train home, right?" She looked across at Haruhi.

"No, wait." Ochiai said, some mechanism was obviously still clicking away inside his head. "Koshiba-san, would you agree to stay, that is, if we were to be extra careful and disguise you?" Kiri leant back in her chair and sighed.

"Just when I thought I'd get to go home." Haruhi couldn't fathom what she was hearing. The Ochiai/ Kyouya number two guy was way ahead of her!

"You do realise that we'll have to cut your hair...Are you sure you're ok with this?" Kiri looked surprised.

"They're not touching my hair!" Narumi had to think twice. Had Mussy-head really just said that? He looked over at Kiri. "Sorry, but only me or Seiji can cut my hair." Haruhi looked over at her, confused. "Don't worry though; I'll work some magic for you. Now, do you have any mirrors around here?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Kouru, were you there on Friday when Kyouya-sempai said he was going to be late to the club today?" Hikaru asked his brother behind his English text book.

"Yeah. I heard that too. Must be pretty important if it's Kyouya." Kouru whispered back.

"I can't believe that all of the other club members got out of lessons today, what a joke."

"I know! Honey and Mori-sempai this morning and Haruhi and Milord this afternoon. Talk about abuse of power."

"We should make a little bit more of an effort today."

"To tease milord or annoy everyone?"

"Both." The twins grinned identical enigmatic smiles, and then carried on with their work as if nothing had happened at all.

*

Everyone was gathered around the large mirror that lined the wall of the host clubs changing room. Kiri was poised with a pair of freshly sharpened scissors, a towel draped over her shoulders to catch any hair threatening to escape onto her hooded jacket.

"Are you sure about this?" Billy was pulling on his bangs as if it would make them grow longer, and by some miracle he could give them to Kiri once she began to regret her upcoming actions.

"It's fine, really." Kiri said emotionlessly.

"Then why are you hesitating so much?" Narumi mumbled under his breath.

"The audience doesn't help." She hissed back at him.

"I think it's really nice of her to do this for Haru-chan, huh Takashi?" Mori nodded.

"Come on, just get it over with!" Narumi blurted out. Kiri held out her scissors and poised them, about to cut the lock of hair to the left of her face. The blades opened to cut the first snip...

"Where is everyone?! I thought those makeover guys were gonna be here."

"We're in here Kou-chan, Hika-chan! Come watch!" The twins sidled through the gap in the long curtains and took a long look at the spectacle before them.

"Déjà vu or something, right?" Kouru said suspiciously.

"Definitely stirs a memory." Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Shush! We're about to see Kiri-chan work some magic!" Honey squirmed with excitement.

Once again, Kiri held the scissors up to her hair. Snip. The first lock went tumbling to the floor. Quicker and quicker her scissors worked wonders on her hair.

"Now this is impressive." Ochiai said, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"IS SHE DOING THE WIZARD CUT ON HERSELF?! How is that even possible?!" Hikaru yelled to everyone's amazement (except perhaps Kouru's).

"You know the world's most difficult haircutting techniques?" Narumi confronted him.

"What? My mother's a fashion designer, what do you expect?" Kouru nodded in agreement.

"Relax Narumi." Billy cut in. "The guy's have obviously done their homework. Nice to meet you, Billy Iketani."

"Hikaru Hitachin"

"Kouru Hitachin. So...you like messing with this guy?" He asked pointing to Narumi who now had his back turned and was watching Kiri's every movement, well whatever of her fast technique he could make out.

"Pretty much." Billy answered truthfully. The twins grinned their mischievous grins.

"Welcome to the host club."

Kiri was still weaving her scissors quickly across her hair which was now shorter than Billy's.

"How does she do that so fast?!" Tamaki asked in awe. "A truly talented young lady! It's such a shame for a girl to go around looking like a boy!" He was obviously having trouble deciding whether to be impressed at her skill or be upset for her sacrificed hair. "Haruhi! How could you let her do this to herself?!"

"Excuse me sempai! But it was Ochiai-san who came up with the idea." Here, Haruhi winked at Tamaki. Tamaki felt his heart flutter. If Haruhi wasn't so cute, he'd be upset for the Koshiba girl right now.

"What do you think of Pokémon, Haruhi?"

"Huh?" suddenly, Kiri's pace became much quicker. Her hands were no longer visible as she cut and snipped and slashed at her hair. The eleven onlookers stared, positively astounded until Kiri came to an abrupt halt. Her hair was now a similar style to Haruhi's. The only difference being the slanted fringe, parted on the right side. She made one more small snip on the left, just behind her ear before routing around to find the box for her scissors. Entirely unaware that everyone was staring at her.

"Well, at least Haruhi will have someone who understands what she's going through. Being forced to dress as a boy and all." Hikaru jibed. Narumi glared around as Kiri left the changing room to pack her equipment away.

"How the hell do we tell her that it looks awful?" He whispered angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

None of them had a clue what Narumi was on about. His eyes flickered across the room, taking in everyone's expressions. Why did they look so surprised? Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

"Don't be so rude." Ochiai had poked hard him with his index finger. "Just because you have this weird 'only my haircuts look good' issue doesn't mean that the rest of us feel the same." He walked across to the edge of the changing room and looked out, watching Kiri as she packed her things away. "Look, the flow, the bounce; everything's perfect. It suits her surprisingly well. I expected it to look awful too, but it's actually pretty good. Or, is your only reason for disliking it that you can no longer call her 'Mussy-head'?"

"I just don't think the image suits her." Narumi huffed, leaning hard against the wall.

"Since when did you care what suited her?" Billy interjected. "You're nothing but rude to her, maybe it's time you treated her as an equal rather than your rival."

"Now now gentlemen!" Tamaki stepped forward, rose petals permeating around him. "Now is not the time to fight! It would render her sacrifice entirely pointless! How about we all calm down and enjoy some commoner's coffee?" He held out his arms in a welcoming fashion and winked. Billy and Narumi began to twitch.

"You know, you're not helping by calling them commoners, Tamaki sempai." Haruhi whispered. "I have an Idea, why don't I give you a school tour. It'll help you when you're trying to find your way around for the next few days." Trying to change the subject worked surprisingly well, the majority of the scissors project mumbled in agreement and began to follow Haruhi from the room. Narumi stayed where he was, looking sullen. He watched as the host club and scissors project members filed out of the door. Kiri was the last to leave; she turned as she reached the door.

"You're not coming, Narumi?"

"Why would you care?" Kiri shrugged at followed the others through the door which she snapped shut behind her.

Narumi leant his head back against the changing room's door frame and closed his eyes. Why was everyone in such a good mood about this place? As soon as that boy, or girl rather, 'Haruhi' had explained what the club did, he began to feel uneasy. Sure he was used to having girls swarm around him 'cut my hair Narumi sempai', 'give me a makeover Narumi sempai', but for some reason, the idea of the entire scissors project being part of that atmosphere felt wrong.

"Narumi-san!" His eyes opened in a flash. Inches from his face stood the tall, golden haired boy. He was leaning over him with a stern look etched across his face. "You need to be more careful or you'll be left behind! Think of the bad image you'll force upon your scissors project if you're seen as the anti-social club member! Come, come! I'll show you where they've gone!" Tamaki grabbed hold of Narumi's right arm and began to drag him from the room, pulling on his blue checked shirt.

"Hey! Get off me!" Narumi stepped back as Tamaki pulled forward on his shirt, the consequence of which was a nice long rip along the seam of the sleeve. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is one of my favourite shirts!" Tamaki let go and slowly backed away, his expression portrayed the emotion that he was slowly dissolving at the inmost depths of his soul. He flumped to the floor next to one of the clubroom's many windows and sat in the foetal position making low humming noises.

Narumi was taken aback. He was used to people who understood that when he was angry, he was, well - he was inclined to over express it vocally. But this guy was shaken and by such a small degree of anger? He must be a spoilt brat; that was the only explanation. But still...

"Hey look, I'm sorry. It's not that big a deal. Our overnight stuff is all in that limo; I can just get another shirt." Tamaki looked up, wide eyed and teary.

"The limo's already taken your things to the mansion, I'm...SO SORRY!" He crawled across to Narumi and clung to the hem of his shirt. "Please forgive me!"

"It's ok, really-"

"But what if you don't have enough money to buy new shirts?! Mori and Honey sempai both told me that you were all very surprised to see the limo, perhaps you'd never seen a car before?! And now I've ripped one of your only shirts! The life of a commoner must be so difficult!"

"Hold on a second! Who said that-" Tamaki stood up at this point and raised a hand to silence Narumi.

"I will make it up to you! You are now an honorary member of the host club! I shall fetch you a fresh uniform!" And with that he rushed off, leaving Narumi utterly bewildered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who's that guy with Tamaki-sempai?"

"I don't know, maybe he's a new transfer student?"

"He's so cute!"

"Not as cute as Tamaki-sempai"

"I wonder if he's going to join the host club?" The vein in Narumi's temple was pulsing more and more with every word uttered by the last of the giggling girls in lemon meringue dresses that had stayed at school late for various club activities.

"What an excellent suggestion, my princess! But Narumi-san is only here temporarily! If you attend the host club on Thursday I'm certain you'll see him again! Come on Narumi-san! Introduce yourself!" Tamaki dragged the now lobster red Narumi to the front of a crowd of teetering girls who all stepped forward at once. Narumi did all he could to avoid their squeals and lovey-dovey attacks but to no avail. When they joined the other club members in the entrance hall half an hour later, Narumi was suffering from a serious rash.

"What have you done now, Milord?! Why is Naru-naru wearing a uniform?" The twins said in perfect unison.

"NARU-NARU?! KEI?! What have you been teaching these guys?!" Tamaki explained the series of events as Narumi held Kei by the collar of his hooded jumper. He was held back however, by Billy.

"Don't take it out on Kei. It's not like it was his idea." Billy's eyes glinted maliciously; either side of him stood Kouru and Hikaru. Billy flicked out his scissors (which apparently he kept on him at all times, even if it meant secreting them in his underclothes (you know where I mean fan-girls!). Kouru and Hikaru followed suit.

"HARUHI! WHERE DID THOSE MEDDLESOME TWINS GET AHOLD OF SCISSORS?!" Tamaki yelped, fearing for his life as he leapt behind her.

"Tamaki, do you know who these guys actually are, and what they do?" Tamaki looked over Haruhi's shoulder, teary eyed.

"They do makeovers...right?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Narumi yelled stepping forward as if to confront them. "HOW COME BILLY HAS A MINI GANG ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"

"What?" Hikaru said innocently.

"It's not their fault" Billy continued.

"That we take a personal interest in the teasing of others" Kouru grinned.

"If you think about it logically" Billy added.

"It's only natural for us to help out a fellow meddler" Hikaru chuckled

"Especially when the burden falls upon one alone." Kouru finished.

Tamaki backed into a corner and was surprised to see that someone had joined him.

"Do you find this as scary as I do, Narumi-san?"

"Eh. What?! I'm not scared!" Narumi, who had evidently backed away subconsciously quickly returned to the centre of the group.

"What in God's name is going on here, Tamaki?" Kyouya came from a corridor to the right and scared them all witless with his abrupt appearance.

"Ah! Kyouya!" Every element of fear gone from his demeanour, Tamaki held out his arm to present Kyouya Otori to the scissors project. "...and finally, this is Kazuhiko Ochiai-san." Tamaki rounded off, and then gasped as if something terrible was suddenly brought to his attention. Kyouya shone an enigmatic smile and began to lead the various club members back to the third music room, he and Ochiai walked together, talking slowly and matter-of-factly as if discussing business opportunities. Tamaki hung back and it was only when Haruhi noticed his absence from the crowd that she stopped to wait for him.

"Are you ok, sempai? You're acting really strange today. Well, stranger than normal."

"They even have the same initials Haruhi! How has no one else noticed?!"

"What are you talking about, sempai?"

"Kyouya and the Ochiai guy!" So he was still on about that was he?

"Look, sempai, I realise that it's a bit abnormal, but there are people in the world who are similar and I think it's about time you realised that having the same personality traits as another does not mean that the world's about to collapse around your ears!"

"But Haruhi! It's not just Kyouya and Ochiai-san! It's Iketani-san and the twins too; all three of which are the mischievous types. Then there's Mori and Kenichiro-san; both of whom are the 'strong-silent type! Then there's Honey and Kei, both the boy-Lolita! I heard that they both ate more than a week's worth of snacks in the limo without help from anyone else! Don't tell me that's not coincidence! It's like we're looking into one of those circus mirrors!"

"Calm down, sempai and let me get this straight. You think that these people are some kind of alternate reality mirror image?"

"EXACTLY!" Tamaki yelled triumphantly

"Ok, whatever sempai." Haruhi began to walk away but stopped as she realised that Kiri was stood not six foot from where they'd been talking intently.

"Weirder things have happened." She said lazily. She had her hands in her baggy jean pockets, cap over her newly cut hair.

"And Koshiba-san and you are very similar too!"

"How so?!" Haruhi growled.

"Think about it this way, Haruhi! The first week you were at Ouran, did we cut your hair and ask you to act as a boy or have you been dressing like this because you share the same habit as your father?" Haruhi looked across at Kiri, who seemed unaffected by the news; she then looked up at her sempai. The look of defiance on his face made her want to laugh but she felt that this was not the time. Not yet at least.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hikaru, Kouru. Where has Tamaki gotten to? And Haruhi, she's not here either."

"Don't ask us Kyouya, we haven't seen them since when you joined is in the entrance hall."

"Hm. Koshiba-san is missing too..." Kyouya looked across the finely polished table; nine people looked up at him. "Ah well, we may as well continue without them. They can catch up later. Firstly-" and here Kyouya addressed the scissors project. "I would like to officially welcome you to Ouran Academy. What we have planned for tomorrow and Wednesday is simply time for you to become properly acquainted with us, the host club and to practice your skills on a few of our volunteers after school hours. Of course, the girls we have asked to help us are those who cannot join us at the host club on Thursday. As well as this, you shall be staying at Tamaki's second mansion. I am aware that most of you know this; however I thought I should just confirm it none the less. Any questions?"

"Yes, Otori-san." Ochiai nodded. He was sat to the right of Kyouya. "You've told us what we'll be doing after school hours, but what about when the seven of you are attending classes?"

"That, Ochiai-san, is entirely up to you. You can join us in our classes as our guests or you may remain at the mansion or go sightseeing, provided that you return to Ouran in time for club activities." Kyouya said eloquently then turned his head back to his laptop. Ochiai smiled and nodded in agreement, then leant back in his chair. Kyouya Otori had planned absolutely everything. Perhaps this would give Kazuhiko some time to relax?

"Perhaps we should send someone to find our AWOLs?" Kyouya looked up again.

"I'll go." Narumi stood up and walked to the door, saying not another word.

"Hey, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked from behind a large cream filled cake. "Don't you think we should've sent someone who knows their way around a little better?"

*

As Narumi walked though the now deserted school, he absorbed every bit of its architecture. Even the smallest corridors had a sort of elegance to them that he felt he couldn't really express. Sure, he was from a wealthy family, but nothing like this. And even though the Narumi family could afford to send him to a place like this, they certainly didn't flaunt their money about in the way that those that went to Ouran seemed to do. After ten minutes of walking through deserted corridors and up and down empty staircases, Narumi found himself looking out of a window and across the schools extensive grounds. There was a pond and fountain in the gardens beneath where he stood looking out, that moved onto a rose garden with tall maze like bushes and out eventually into open fields.

While he stood gazing, three people walked out of the school and around the pond. One tall and golden haired, one brunette and someone with a red cap... Suddenly Narumi remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He dashed down the stairs, keeping to the back of the school and managed to find his way to the grand doors that lead the way into the grounds. As he neared the doors, Haruhi and Tamaki came through them, chatting contentedly. They jumped at the sight of him.

"Oh! Narumi-san! Is the club waiting for us?" Haruhi asked, blushing. Had Narumi walked in on a private conversation, he wondered.

"Yeh, they're all in the clubroom waiting for the three of you. Where's mussy- I mean, Koshiba?"

"She's just admiring the gardens." Tamaki smiled. "It nice to see how much one rose can liven up another's day."

"huh?" Narumi was clueless to Tamaki's metaphors.

"Never mind, Narumi-san, just carry on down the first path and you'll find her. We'll meet you back at the club room." Narumi thanked them and hurried past them into the sunlight.

Although it was late afternoon, the sun still blazed as hot as it had at midday. Narumi found Kiri lying on the grass to the right of one of the paths leading through the intricate rose garden. She was lying with her arms folded back under her head, her cap was over her eyes. She looked as if she could have been asleep.

"Mussy-head!" No answer. "Hey, mussy-head! We're needed back at the clubroom." Still no answer. Narumi moved closer. "Are you asleep?" He sat beside her, thinking. He should wake her. The others were waiting and they had been for a while. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He lifted her cap slowly away from her face so he could see her expression. Peaceful. Tranquil. He lifted the cap up to his face, about to try it on for himself, but as it passed his nose, a familiar scent made him stop and breathe in, just that little but deeper. It was a mixture between hairspray, that warm hair-dryer smell and...was it oranges? He held it under his face a little while longer, watching the snoozing Kiri.

"You really are something, huh mussy-head?"


	11. Chapter 11

"What does it smell of, Naru?" Narumi jumped out of his skin with surprise. Kiri had one eye open and was shielding the glare from the sun with her left arm. She looked up at him, dazed. Narumi stood up abruptly and dropped the cap at his feet.

"What?" He blushed.

"The cap. You were holding it under your nose as if...never mind." Kiri sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I wasn't smelling it, if that's what you think. I was trying to wake you. The host club's been waiting for nearly a half hour." He folded his arms stubbornly and looked down the gravel pathway to avoid her gaze. Kiri picked up the cap, dusted it off and placed it firmly over her newly trimmed hair before standing and making her way back towards the school. Narumi watched her back as she drew further and further away from him. Her neck was now exposed to the glare from the sun and it felt odd to watch her. She held herself differently than she had that morning somehow. She walked, more confidently? Narumi couldn't put his finger on it and became lost in thought as to what a simple haircut could do for ones self-esteem.

"I thought you said they were waiting for us, Naru?" Kiri turned, twenty foot away from him and called back. "Wont they be angry if I go back without you?"

"Don't get so cocky! You're only three steps in front of me! Come on, let's go!" Narumi stormed ahead and past Kiri, not looking back; which was a shame because if he had, he would have seen a small and knowing smile creep into the corners of her mouth.

*

"WHY ARE THESE TWO CLUBS SO DAMN DISORGANISED?!" Narumi yelled across the table to Ochiai.

"It's not our fault, Narumi! You and Kiri are the ones who went missing! The host club members have gone ahead to sort out our rooms at the Suoh estate and will send a limo shortly. It's not their fault that we haven't had the entire two clubs gathered for a proper meeting." Narumi sighed and flopped onto the Chez Lounge, completely out of energy.

*

"And I thought that the school looked cool! These guys can afford to buy us loads of snacks!" Kei's eyes had become the size of dinner plates from taking in the wondrous sight that was the Suoh's second mansion. The grand and almost perfect design of the building was matched only by the beauty of the stained glass windows looking down upon the scissors project in all of their coloured spectrum glory.

*

"Kyouya, will any of the scissors project have had their own en-suit before do you think? Will they know how to use it? I don't want to have to embarrass them by explaining that they don't have to traipse across the corridor in the middle of the night to take a p-"

"You really have no idea, do you Tamaki."

"No idea of what?" Tamaki looked blankly across at his friend

"Nothing. Nothing at all. All I can say is that it should be interesting to see how things turn out."

"Kyouya-sempai, Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi came running up the long staircase. "The scissors project are here." She wheezed, out of breath.

"Fantastic! I shall go and check that dinner has been prepared!" Tamaki rushed down the stairs and out of sight, on his way down he called; "I don't think they'll have ever had fancy tuna quite like this!" Haruhi looked up at Kyouya.

"You still haven't told him about the fact that they're not from quite to same background as me, have you, Sempai?"

"I have not suggested that they are 'poor' but then again, I haven't given Tamaki any help in recognising that his guests this evening may be more used to 'fancy tuna' than he is aware." Haruhi frowned. She was unsure of whether to let the shadow king have his way or to let Tamaki out of the illusion that he was about to be charitable to seven 'commoners'. If it wasn't for Tamaki's sake, maybe she would have given upon the host club a long time ago.

"So, Ochiai-san. I hear that you're first in line to inherit the family business?" The host club recognised that Kyouya was just trying to fill the awkward silence reverberating around the dining room but his words rang with a chill that even Kei and Honey seemed to shiver at.

"You're quite well informed, Otori-san." Ochiai smiled calculatingly. How much should he reveal? However, before he could continue, Tamaki cut across.

"You're heir to a business?! That's amazing! Congratulations, Ochiai-san! You must have worked very hard!" Ochiai could sense the hostility either side of him, coming from both Narumi and Billy. Who did this guy think they were? Some kind of amateur group who started yesterday? Why was he so patronising and unaware of their real situation in life? "It's not every day that one can inherit a business! You must have put forth a great deal of effort!" the vein in Narumi's temple was pulsing... "Well done! I think we should toast to him!" Billy's fists were shaking...

"Come on, everyone!" Tamaki raised his glass. Ochiai's teeth began to grind...and suddenly...

"Tamaki-sempai!"


	12. Chapter 12

Tamaki blinked. And again. Was it just him or was he lying on the floor? His face felt warm and kind of...wet. He put his hand groggily up to his face. His nose was hot and damp, he looked at his hand. Blood. BLOOD. Haruhi's head appeared from above him.

"HARUHI! I'M DYING! I'M ACTUALLY DYING!" He sat upright and saw a trickle of blood from his nose to his pristine white shirt.

"You're not dying sempai, you're just having a nose bleed." Haruhi whispered, mopping up his face with a napkin.

"That's not all he'll be having!!" Billy threatened from across the table.

"Stupid jerk! Talking to Kazuhiko like he was born in a bin!" Narumi leered down; he was stood at Tamaki's feet.

"I'm confused, what just happened?" Tamaki looked dazedly around the room for some sort of signal that he was in fact sane, and not going completely doo-lalley. Kouru and Hikaru sat at the corner of the dining table stifling laughs, Kei and Honey stood peering behind Narumi's legs as if afraid to go any further. Mori and Ken were both still sat at the table in apparent shock and Ochiai and Kyouya were stood at the head of the table with frustrated yet oddly amused expressions. Kiri and Haruhi were stood either side of Tamaki, looking a little bewildered.

"Milord just decked it!"

"That was hilarious! Give us a replay!" The twins were itching with laughter and gasping for breath.

"To think that Haruhi could go that far!"

"An absolute classic! That should go in the record books!" Tamaki looked up at his kouhai.

"Haruhi...It...It was you? _You_ _hit me_?! In my precious face no less! How could you!" Haruhi made to comfort her sempai but Tamaki backed against one of the pillars lining the gargantuan room. He looked at her, eyes filled with tears, face as white as a sheet but with dried blood still caked under his nose. His mouth gave a small wobble. Tamaki was for the first time in his life...lost for words.

"I'm sorry sempai, it was all going too far, that's all." Haruhi sounded her usual casual, apathetic self but it was apparent from her expression that she felt dreadfully guilty. "You see, we, err, didn't mention to you that all of the Scissors Project are actually from quite influential families and your rather patronising tone gave them the wrong idea. That is to say, they thought you were implying that your family was much wealthier and therefore much more important than theirs." Tamaki opened his mouth. And didn't close it. He sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, leaning with his back against the pillar, his mouth agape.

Let me explain Tamaki's view of the world to you at this moment in time...His 'daughter' whom he saw it as his duty to protect had not only punched him in the face, but caused him to bleed. Something that he could have her arrested for by his personal police. This moment in reality was so absurd to him that he decided to block it out in its entirety and start afresh. Haruhi didn't hit him, oh no. Those tricky and terrible twins had bribed her with fancy tuna and free supermarket extras! The only ones that he needed now were the fairies...yes. The fairies.

"Ha-ha" Tamaki said robotically. "Ha-ha. Fairy friends." He was rocking back and forth, back and forth.

"Is this a regular occurrence?" Ochiai asked Kyouya who seemed to be inside his own enigmatic bubble of egotism.

"Oh increasingly regular. However, he seems to be plummeting into his own universe much deeper this time. Maybe it's because of all the excitement?" Kyouya sat down on his seat, elegantly placed his hands on the well laid out table before him and signalled for Ochiai to join him.

"I wonder, is it often that you witness such idiocy in your own club?" Kyouya seemed to be curious whether every club in the world was quite as madcap and crazy as the host club.

"We have our moments." Kazuhiko chuckled. Just wait until Iori gets here, he thought. Iori could give this Tamaki guy a run for his money; which was saying something! Kazuhiko would have reminded Kyouya that the final member of the scissors project was yet to join them, however, an odd scene before him made his thoughts take a different turn.

"Sempai?"

"Meh."

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"Meh." Haruhi stared into the misty, clouded over eyes of her senior and tried to figure out what would make him snap out of his trance. She was knelt in front of him and had been for several minutes. This wouldn't last as long as it had when he thought that Casonoda-kun was hitting on her, would it? Suddenly, Haruhi felt someone kneel beside her. Kiri Koshiba, with a pair of scissors in her hand.


	13. Chapter 13 Unlucky for some!

"Shall I work some magic on him for you?" Kiri asked, smiling to herself. Haruhi was taken aback. What was she going to do with the scissors?! Wasn't this Koshiba girl going a bit too far?! Sure, Tamaki was overreacting a bit and his belittling attitude got him a punch in the face that he deserved. BUT CUTTING HIM?! WASN'T THAT A BIT DRASTIC?! Haruhi looked around the room for any traces of help. The scissors project boys were now all talking to Kyouya who seemed to be apologising to them on Tamaki's behalf for his lack of regard for their social standing. Mori was watching Honey eat raspberry cheesecake ("With extra strawberries!"... "It's a raspberry cheesecake Mitskuni..."... "So? The strawberries make it extra special!" ...) and the twins were still trying not to laugh, re-enacting Haruhi's forceful blow to her sempai's face. There was nothing for it. As Haruhi was the only one to notice this girl's lust for Tamaki's blood, she would have to be the one to stop her.

"Don't you think that cutting him is over-doing it?! I know he insulted you and all but violence isn't the way to solve it!" Haruhi put her hand over Kiri's, attempting to calm the 'mad woman' within.

"What are you talking about? I'm just gonna give him a haircut." Kiri smiled at Haruhi and she suddenly felt guilty. Had she really misjudged this person that badly?! "And besides, the rest of these guys are pretty well off, but I'm just the daughter of a salon owner, I wasn't offended at all. I actually found it pretty funny. " Haruhi watched as the gentle spirited Kiri made her way closer to Tamaki and surveyed his slightly curling golden locks. "You know what? His hair is pretty good. It'd be a shame to cut it." Haruhi found herself disagreeing.

"Just mess it up! Anything if it makes him snap out of it." Kiri laughed and to both the girls' surprise, Tamaki's eyes at last began to focus. He was looking Haruhi straight on. Eye to eye.

"Sempai?" Had he snapped out of it? Haruhi thought.

"You...you really wanted her to shave me bald didn't you Haruhi?!" Tamaki bawled and reverted to his previous state.

"Well that was pointless" Kouru peered in behind Haruhi who was still sat by her senior's feet.

"Yeah. He didn't even move from his position." Hikaru added.

"If I could interrupt this little confab?" Kyouya was stood at the large ornate doorway leading from the dining hall. "It's getting late and we all have to be at Ouran Academy for nine a.m. I'll lead you to your rooms now and we'll see you for breakfast at eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Err, Kyouya-sempai? What about Tamaki-sem-" Haruhi began to ask but was cut off.

"Just leave him." Kyouya sighed. "After all, this is his house. He's at perfect liberty to space out whenever and wherever he wants to." Kiri and Haruhi felt slightly awkward about leaving the shell shocked boy to himself, and felt even worse when Kyouya turned off the lights once all but the king host had exited the room.

The scissors project were all shown to their individual rooms, first Ken, then Kei, then Billy, then Kazuhiko and finally...

"This will be your room" Kyouya indicated to a door to his left. Kiri and Narumi looked at one another.

"Which one of us?!" Narumi asked, agitated.

"Both of you. There are no problems I assume? I'm afraid that Madame Suoh, Tamaki's grandmother and head of the Suoh estate has asked that you only use five rooms, she is expecting other guests as well as the fact that part of the mansion is under renovation." Narumi swallowed awkwardly. Of course. This guy was the only one who didn't know that Kiri wasn't a male. He glanced quickly sideways. Kiri wasn't there?! Where was she?! The door of the room opened, he heard a quick 'nope, no problems' and watched as the door closed and the Otori boy walked smartly back down the corridor.

Well. Thought Narumi. This was kinda awkward. Should he be a gentleman and sleep on the couch? He placed his hand on the door handle and entered tentatively. Kiri was unpacking her case and filling the set of drawers next to one of the two twin beds. Narumi sat uncomfortably at the end of the other bed facing away from her so she could not see his cheeks reddening. He was blushing but at the same time had the expression of utmost stubbornness smeared across his face.

"If you think you're gonna give this room some girly touches you're kidding yourself, mussy head."

"Calm down, Naru-naru. I'm just unpacking my suitcase. Geez. And will you give it a rest? It's not like we have a choice." Narumi spun around, about to tell her that he'd rather have stayed in the dining room with the crazy host boy than share a room with her, when an embarrassing sight at the bottom of Kiri's suitcase shut him up and made him spin back around and sit, face glowing positively crimson.

"Yes, Naru-naru. That was a bra."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Narumi stormed to the door, and without looking around marched out into the corridor. Once he was stood in the silent hallway he didn't know what to do with himself. He heaved a heavy sigh and slid down the wall until he was sat, with his back against the room. He would wait until she was asleep, and then go back in to change into his pyjamas and go to sleep himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank all of you who have continued to read Mirror Image! Hope you enjoy chapter 14! If there are any characters in particular that you want to see more of, please let me know! ...Renge will be making an appearance in the next few chapters (hopefully...) so things are about to get interesting....Have a lovely day and keep a smilin'! Kakeru Tamaki x**

As soon as the shuffling sounds of Kiri unpacking her suitcase had subsided and he heard the sound of the light being flicked to the off position, Narumi stood up from his seat on the floor and stretched his arms above his head, waiting a few minutes before he dared enter. He was tired now and made his way as quietly as he could into the darkened room. Kiri was on the bed furthest from the door, breathing softly, apparently already in a deep sleep. Narumi stumbled around for his case then ruffled through it for his pyjamas. He then backed quickly into the en suit and changed as silently as possible then flopped into his bed. He lay awake for a little while, listening to the long and calming breaths coming from the bed next to him. How was he supposed to sleep with her breathing so loud? And that smell...Oranges and the hairdryer smell from earlier...it was fresh...but could he really cope with this for another three nights?! After another hour or so, Narumi drifted into sleep...

"Narumi!" Kazuhiko made his way over, across the school entrance hall. They had come in separate cars this morning.

"Hey. I'm heading up to the club room." Narumi yawned, rubbing his sore neck. He hadn't slept all that well after all.

"But the rest of us are all attending classes with the host club members." Kazuhiko scowled. "It's rude of you to be so anti-social."

"But we're in the same school year as that Tamaki guy. I don't think I can cope sitting next to him for a whole day AND go to a club with him." Kazuhiko shrugged.

"I still think that you should give the lessons a try. This may be the finest chance at an education you ever get." Kazuhiko said objectively. Narumi sighed. He was probably right. The two boys made their way slowly to the class room that Otori-san had given them directions to. They drew several odd looks, after all, they were not in uniform and when they reached the correct room Narumi was surprised to notice that Kiri wasn't there. Suddenly, after a jolt in the stomach, he realised that she would be in the first years' classroom. Not second years.

"Kiri – err, I mean...what should I call you in school? The students are supposed to think you're a boy..." Haruhi wondered aloud, as she showed Kiri and Billy their allocated seats for the morning classes.

"Just call me Koshiba-kun." Kiri said kindly, trying to put Haruhi at ease. It was obvious how uncomfortable she felt with the situation.

"But if they ask your first name?"

"I'll think of one." Kiri replied, relaxed.

"Well you better think of one soon, group of giggling girls at six o'clock!" Billy flicked his blonde bangs gracefully from over his eyes and re-aligned the headphones that were resting on his shoulders. "Is this your fan club, Haruhi? They think you're a guy right?" Before Haruhi could reply, three of the squealing Ouran girls had made their way over and were eyeing Haruhi, obviously implying with their beady gazes that they wanted to be introduced to these two new and handsome strangers.

"Good morning Haruhi!" they smiled sweetly.

"Good morning." Haruhi smiled back, embarrassedly. "Let me introduce you to Koshiba-kun and Ikatani-kun. They'll be at the host club on Thursday helping out with the makeovers Kyouya told you about last week."

"Oh wow!" One of them said, admiringly.

"They should become permanent members of the hot club!" another giggled under her breath.

"So, err...Ikatani-san, Koshiba-san...What should we call you?" The last one asked, blushing.

"I'm Billy Iketani." Billy said boldly, stepping forward and flashing a brilliant smile. "You can just call me Billy." The two of the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Are you from Europe? America?" They breathed, clearly impressed.

"I'm half American." He said proudly. He knew he'd impressed them but was curious why the last girl wasn't gazing wistfully at him. He followed her line of sight. She was looking at Kiri. Kiri was leant against the window, clearly board of the flirting rituals and was lost in the view of the rose gardens that snaked their way across the grounds. She was wearing jeans and a hoody again. He'd told her to smarten up but she hadn't listened.

"What did you say your first name was, Koshiba-san?" The girl asked, clearly taken with Kiri's casual attitude. Kiri turned to face her, the light from the window framing her from behind.

"Shou. Shou Koshiba." Kiri was acting as cool and calm as Ochiai, but as casual and laid back as Billy. Billy grinned in spite of himself. Kiri was going to be good at pretending to be a guy. He could tell.


	15. Chapter 15

Across the afternoon sunlit grounds of Ouran Academy, the familiar sound of chiming bells rang out, signalling the end of the school day. The noise of the bells was not the only one that rang out, however. All of the first year girls had one name on their lips. Sho-chan.

"I honestly didn't think you'd become this well known after just one day, Narumi." Ochiai commented with a hint of jealousy in his tone . "The girls even seem to know your first name...did you tell them or was it a host club member?" Narumi grinned widely and stretched his arms out in front of him. The afternoon light seeping through the tall and sparkling windows really did make the huge building dazzle spectacularly. The corridors were well lit despite the fact that they were on the east side of the school.

"Well, Kazuhiko. I guess they've all heard about my amazing talents." Narumi gloated pushing the club room door open and stepping through confidently.

"Ah! Narumi-kun! Ochiai-kun! Welcome back to the Host Club! Please make yourselves at home! We have three girls for you to practice your talents on and the only ones we're waiting on now are Koshiba-kun, Billy-kun and Haruhi!" Tamaki stood before them at the centre of the large room, bunch of roses in one hand, and his cuddly toy bear in the other. The vein in Narumi's temple began to twitch. He didn't like how impulsive and open this guy was. He could get people to listen to him without even trying and his presence in the room demanded everyone's respect. In all honesty Narumi admired that, but would never sink low enough to admit it. Besides, Tamaki's spacey aura made him cringe. "So guys, how was your first day at Ouran? Did you enjoy it to its fullest?! Let me guess, you already have all the girls talking about you!" Tamaki spun around, accompanied by the usual flower petals that fell gracefully through the air around him.

"Just as you say, Tamaki-san" Ochiai grinned patiently. "All of the first years already seem to know Narumi's first name without having even made his acquaintance. We wondered whether it was because of your influence."

"My influence?" Tamaki came to a standstill. "No. I'm afraid not. I've been calling you Narumi-kun all day. Perhaps it was Kyouya?" He suggested, turning to face 'mom'.

"Before you say anything, Tamaki, no. It was not me." Kyouya frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I have heard 'Sho from the scissors project' being mentioned about the school all day but I am not the one who started it, I can assure you." They stood pondering the situation for a few moments until their thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of an oncoming crowd. There were mutters, chatters, shouts and screams; it was as if the entire girl-Ouran-population was rushing towards the third music room where they stood.

"Hey Kyouya, it sounds like a riot outside!" Tamaki smiled, unable to control himself.

"Don't look so happy. This can't be good publicity." Kyouya sighed, making his way over to the door to see what all the fuss was about, Tamaki put down his flowers and teddy bear and followed suit. They peered around the thick door and to their surprise were greeted with the sight of Billy, Haruhi and...Kiri? The three of whom were being crowded around as if they were three large vats of honey trying to escape of a swarm of overly excited bees.

"Will you cut my hair Shou-chan?"

"No, Shou-kun, will you cut my hair?"

"Shou-chan, does my hair look vibrant enough?"

"What conditioner would you recommend, Shou-chan?"

"Quick! Kyouya sempai, Tamaki sempai! Let us in!" Haruhi shoved Billy and Kiri awkwardly through the door then was dragged through at the last moment by a confused Tamaki, just as Kyouya bolted it behind her and looked daggers at the three of the late-comers.

"Kiri-chan, Billy-kun. Are you ok?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

"What, may I ask, was _that_?" Kyouya leant against the door like a demon that guards the gates from hell, the reflection of his glasses shone menacingly in the dimming afternoon light.

"Let me explain, Kyouya sempai."

"Go ahead. Explain everything Haruhi." He smiled (in the evil way that only Kyouya can smile...you know, like in the manga/ anime when he's pissed and he just gives you one of those really creepy 'dark lord' kind of looks) "Explain to me why – 'young master Koshiba' whom I was introduced to yesterday has suddenly become young miss 'Kiri' Koshiba and, well, I'd also like you to explain the crazy mob outside the clubroom, that is, if it's not too much to ask."

***A LOUD MOTOR IS HEARD.....FROM UNDER THE FLOOR!***

**_Thank you for reading! Please review....!_**


	16. Chapter 16

*LOUD MOTOR*

"HAHAHA!" A high pitched laugh... "Kyouya! I would have thought better of you! The host club member who is normally first off the mark and knows how the episode is going to end before it's even started has been outwitted by Tamaki! Kiri Koshiba is not a boy, oh no! Just a short-haired, flat-chested girl! Even I noticed that!" Rising from the floor on a spot lit platform, wearing a Tohru Honda* cosplay; the fun-loving, costume obsessed manager of the host club appeared before them.

"Thank you for your observations Renge, but you do realise that if this fanfic were to be made into episodes we'd have made the anime twice as long."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say it. The anime missed so much out, it was a real shame."

"Err...Right. Anyway, back to the point! Despite the fact that Koshiba-san is a girl, every student in school thinks otherwise! You must carry this idea through until the scissors project goes home or the entire host club's reputation will be ruined! That is all!" Another high pitched laugh and Renge sank back into the depths of...where ever it is she hides....(seriously...Does she live in the floor boards or something?).

"What was that?" Kei piped up, chewing on some kind of strawberry snack.

"That was Renge-chan!" Honey giggled. "But she's right. We have to keep Kiri-chan's gender a secret or no one will come to the grand make-over day on Thursday!" Kyouya nodded in agreement.

"That's fine with me, as long as you don't mind, Koshiba-san?" Kiri shrugged in reply. "I'll take that as a yes. There is another matter we need to discuss..." Kyouya began, this time addressing the host club members. "Who has been advertising Narumi-san's talents so widely about the school? There is a mob outside. I think that he's owed an explanation." Narumi, who had sat down on the chez lounge sat bolt upright when he realised that he was being spoken about. His quick blooming popularity within Ouran had already gone to his head.

"What?" Haruhi asked, confused. "The mob's not for Narumi-san...It's for Koshiba-kun!"

"What?!" Narumi interjected. "But they're squealing for 'Sho' as in Shogo, not 'Kiri'!" He argued.

"Err...Koshiba-kun." Here, Haruhi threw a needing look at Kiri. How was she supposed to explain this?! Kiri was about to explain when Billy cut across her.

"She told the girls that her name was Shou, I guess it was the first name that came into her head."

"What?! Why did you use _my_ name, mussy head?!" Narumi accused.

"For goodness sake, Naru-naru. Does it matter?" Kiri yawned. "I needed a boy's name and all I could think of was jerks from different Manga series...Shotaro Fuwa from Skip Beat, Sho Tucker from Fullmetal Alchemist (was he Shou or Shau...?)" Kiri wondered to herself. "And ...Shogo Narumi from Beauty Pop..."

"Hey!"

"My point is; who cares. There's more than one person called 'Sho' in the world. If it really matters to you I'll spell it with a 'U' at the end." Narumi seemed ready to protest again but Tamaki chose this moment to swoop in with a calming suggestion.

"Why don't we all have a cup of tea, then our dear guests from the scissors project can practice for Thursday. Come now, there's no point in arguing amongst yourselves. Why don't we call Narumi-kun; Narumi-kun and Koshiba-kun; Shou-kun in front of anyone else. Then none of the guests will get confused." Tamaki shone out a winning smile. He had a good point, thought Kiri. Narumi stood, silently fuming.

"Hey, hold on a second..!" Kouru interrupted the silence just as they had sat down for tea.

"Didn't Koshiba-san and Narumi-san share a room last night?" Hikaru finished.

"What?" said Kei.

"What?!" said Narumi (he obviously assumed that it was a topic that would not arise – after all he was embarrassed to be sharing a room with a girl...)

"WHAT?!" said Kazuhiko, jealousy shone in his eyes.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE HE!!! PERVY NARUSI STALKING **MY** KIRI-CHI!" The club doors had burst open and slammed shut again. In front of them, in a heavily embellished black shirt, slender black jeans and a flamboyant white lace necktie stood...Iori. "KIRITY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" Iori then preceded to glomp the quiet Kiri, who had luckily just finished her tea so was spared the spillage.

"Who's this guy?" Kouru asked.

"This is Iori-san from the scissors project. Granted he's a day late but we were informed of that before hand so it's not a problem." Kyouya informed the confused looking host club members, looking as intellectual as usual.

"OH DEAR! **Me** is scared! That host club boy and glasses-kun look exactly the same!" Iori grabbed Kiri by the shoulders, using her to shield himself from the scary similarity that beheld Kyouya and Kazuhiko.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT WHEN I SAW THEM!" Tamaki blurted out as he rushed to shake Iori's hand. "Look! Watch what they do next!" He added, turning to look at the pair of them who were now stood side by side.

"And what exactly is it we're supposed to do?" They said in perfect unison. They looked at each other, perplexed and then proceeded to push their glasses further up their noses. Still in perfect unison.


	17. Chapter 17Dude this is long!

"Hey, you know…that's kind of cool." Kiri smiled, to everyone else's astonishment.

"What are you talking about?! It's just creepy!" Narumi disagreed. "It's unnatural!"

"Otori-san. I do believe we could use this to our advantage." Kazuhiko said mysteriously.

"I think you might be right, Ochiai-san. Yes. I can see what you mean."

"Of course – the only problem is Narumi." Kazuhiko wondered aloud

"Yes, he is the only one." Kyouya agreed.

"But that could be his appeal"

"This is true…but then again, Haruhi and Koshiba-san…I'm not sure that it isn't too obvious. It might become clear…after all, they are _both_ girls…" Kyouya continued. Everyone else looked at the two of them with curiosity. What were they plotting?

"No one's had any reason to suspect Koshiba-san yet. And Haruhi is infamous for being a host club boy. I think it might be worth a try, don't you?"

"What are you plotting, sempai?" Haruhi asked, she was the only one brave enough to voice what the others were thinking.

"Ochiai-san and I have developed a marketing scheme for Thursday." Kyouya grinned maliciously. "The theme will be 'Mirror Image'." Haruhi could see where this was going…

"Iori-san. We would like you and Tamaki to be partners, aromatherapy and our host king seems fitting, doesn't it? Morinozuka and Haninozuka-sempai will both be paired with Kenichiro-san and Kei-san for massages and nails. Hikaru, Kouru, you will join up with Iketani san and assist with hair styling. Haruhi and Koshiba-san, yet again hair styling and Ochiai-san will be paired with me and we will do an overall beauty treatment, including spa-products from my family's local resort. And Narumi-san…" Kyouya trailed off.

"Narumi, you will be styling. Alone." Kazuhiko finished for him.

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Well…Everyone else in the group seems to have a parallel. And…well…you don't. Sorry. You'll have to go it alone."

"Hold on a second!" Kouru interjected. "So we're going to try and use the whole 'the same but different' routine...on all of us?!"

"But that's our niche!" Hikaru added.

"Don't you understand? We'll be able to fit in the time for twice as many guests and therefore our ratings will go up. It's a massive opportunity for publicity." Kyouya said, matter-of-factly. But what he really meant was...we'll make a hell of a lot of money if people think that there are two of each of us...in the twins and Billy's case, three of them.

"Argh! I don't care! Can we just get on and practice, please?!" Narumi growled, frustrated.

"I agree." Kyouya seconded. "I'll just call the girls I had in mind for models." He wandered off towards the door and chivvied three girls into the room who looked positively delighted to be chosen. They stepped in excitedly, ruffling their puffy yellow dresses.

"Welcome ladies!" Tamaki set out three chairs for them to sit on at the centre of the room. "Ah, princess Tanemura! Please sit here. Narumi-san will be cutting your hair! And fair-maiden Takaya, next seat along...that's right. Iketani-san will give you a lovely haircut and, my! Beautiful Miss Aikawa! Shou-kun will be cutting your hair." The last girl's face lit up as if the entire world had suddenly become the sun.

"Oh! Hi Shou-chan! We met at lunch, remember?" The girl asked Kiri, sweetly.

"Oh, yeah! It's nice to see you again. Did you have a good afternoon?" Kiri threw her shoulders back and stood tall. "I was hoping to get to cut your hair, it's in really good condition!" Aikawa giggled intensely and took her seat next to the other girls, both of whom were flashing her envious looks.

"Hey, Kazuhiko." Narumi pulled his friend to one side. "How come she's so talkative all of a sudden?"

"Maybe she feels more comfortable acting as a boy." He suggested. "Actually...It's kind of...hot."

"Kazuhiko!" Narumi stabbed him in the side with the handle end of his scissors.

"Calm down Narumi, just because you're determined that she's an effeminate bore doesn't mean everyone else thinks so." Narumi made a grumbling noise and trundled off to begin the makeover on the girl that had been chosen for him.

The three hairstylists worked their magic for the next half hour as the other scissors project members weaved through and applied aromatherapy, massages, makeup and nails. The host club watched on and commented every so often but apart from that they were too in awe of the work before them to say much more.

"That's amazing Narumi! You're talents far outstrip your father!" Narumi was taken aback...Tamaki of the host club was not as idiotic as he had thought.

"Err, thanks." He said, now working faster to show his enthusiasm.

"No, I mean it!" Tamaki smiled. "You're dad is the owner of the Salon de Narumi chain, right?"

"Yeah, that's right..."

"Man! Your hairstyles must be all the range for poor people!" Narumi thought too soon it seemed, his vein began to twitch again and he thought irritably of how, had Tamaki not sounded so much like Vic Mignogna...He would have punched him by now.

**This Chapter is dedicated to the awesomeness that is Vic Mignogna! Yeah...He rocks.... (for those of you who don't know who that is...SHAME ON YOU! He is the English Voice actor for Tamaki (Ouran), Ikkaku (bleach), Dark (DN ANGEL), Fai (Tsubasa chronicles), Edward Elric (FMA) and many more!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I've been abandoning my studies a lot more than usual lately...Im kinda sick of school...This is the reson for so many updates over the last week! I will of course be doing more...Im addicted to writing at the moment! so keep posted!...Oh, and dont abandon your own work to read fanfic! (unless you really really want to...) Enjoy the end of the chapter...Im still laughing myself...(Why, Kakeru? WHY?!) Thank you muchly for reading! Kakeru Tamaki x**

The afternoon of make-over practice went without a hitch! (That is, if you don't include Narumi asking for Tamaki's removal from his part of the room so that he could concentrate without being irritated every five minutes). The scissors project then retired to the Suoh's second Mansion after being thanked thoroughly by the three girls. Kiri had even received a peck on the cheek from Aikawa-san which made Honey and Kei laugh but made Kazuhiko, Narumi and surprisingly, Kyouya twitch with annoyance. Apparently, kisses were for club parties only.

The scissors project had grouped to the main lounge, Tamaki was off somewhere finding snacks and the other host club members had just left as it had already reached nine pm and they realised that none of them had done any studying outside school in two days (with the exception of Kyouya of course). Ken sat on a squishy red velvet chair in one corner, clearly falling asleep. Kei was sat on the floor at the kotatsu table with Kiri opposite him, they were playing old maid. Iori and Billy were in a deep discussion on the sofa; arguing over the right way to pronounce English nouns and Ochiai and Narumi sat on a small but ornate sofa next to the door having a conversation in an undertone.

"...But you and Otori-san seemed to be getting on fine earlier, Kazuhiko. I don't understand."

"Yes. Of course we did! But it's become pretty clear to me that he couldn't care less about us, he's just trying to make money for the host club. You're aware of how much money we were offered to come here?" Narumi nodded. Kazuhiko had relayed the generous amount the host club had laid down for both their travel expenses and services. "Well, according to what he was telling me earlier, the host club makes more than that in a week. It just costs them so much to keep it going because of how many costumes they have to buy." Narumi leant back, perplexed. He was surprised to say the least. Ochiai and Otori were so similar, he was certain that they must get on like a house on fire. However, they were so similar perhaps it was impossible for their egos _not_ to clash. "And he talks about his family's company ALL THE TIME!" Kazuhiko continued. Narumi zoned out. He was sure that his friend would get over it eventually. . .

*

"...But you and Ochiai-san seemed to be getting along splendidly earlier!" Tamaki protested down the phone.

"Yes. Of course we did! I was giving off a good impression to the scissors project members! But it has become quite evident that they're here to get as many rich connections as possible then clear off to use us whenever they need cash." Tamaki sighed at his friend down the phone.

"Kyouya, can't you just give them the benefit of the doubt? They may shape up to be better than you thought! Besides, isn't it the job of the host club to help anyone who approaches us?"

"Tamaki..." Kyouya said impatiently. "That has never been our duty. You just like getting involved with other people's problems."

"BUT IT'S FUN!" Tamaki called down the phone excitedly. "Anyway, why don't you and Ochiai-san try to find some common ground tomorrow, then you'll have something other than you similar looks and business opportunities to talk about." Kyouya grinded his teeth in reluctance.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tamaki." He then hung up, leaving Tamaki to stare at his phone in disbelief. He had not thought a single member of the scissors project could act in the way Kyouya had described and he did not want to believe they ever would. He slid his mobile back into his pocket, picked up the platter of cream cakes in front of him and carried them through to the lounge.

As the door swung open, it made Tamaki grin widely to see the majority of the S.P asleep in his living room. Kiri and Kei had both abandoned their cards and fallen asleep with their heads on the table. Ken, Iori and Billy were all snoozing on the seats that they had been occupying, Kazuhiko was nowhere to be seen and Narumi stood by the floor length window, looking out into the starlit sky.

"Narumi-san! It seems like you're the only one awake! Has Ochiai-san gone to bed?"

"Yeah." Mumbled Narumi, snapping out if his daze and looking back across the room. "Sorry you got all those cakes ready. I guess the guys who wanted them are too worn out to stay awake long enough to eat them, huh?" He grimaced disapprovingly, looking over at Kiri and Kei. Kei had a queen of hearts stuck to his right cheek.

"That's not a problem" Tamaki smiled graciously. "I'll just put them back. We can have them tomorrow." He turned back the way he had come in order to find the maid before she went off duty...the cream cakes would go off if they weren't refrigerated.

"Tamaki-san!" Narumi called just as he was about to close the door.

"Yes, is everything ok?"

"Tamaki-san...can you...Can you teach me how to be comfortable around women?"


	19. Chapter 19

Tamaki beamed with delight. His face broke into the widest smile he could muster and his overwhelming excitement caused him to drop the plate of cream cakes with a loud clatter on the floor.

"Teach you?! Teach you?! Of course I can teach you!" He posed dramatically. "I will teach you everything I know from the small off-handed compliments to the right thing to say on a first date! I will teach you how to waltz for your first ballroom dance together and I will teach you how to smile so that her knees turn to putty!" Narumi, upon realising how loud Tamaki was becoming, began to shove him out of the room mid-sentence and half way down the hall so that the other SP members would not wake up and hear his unusual request.

"I didn't say prepare me for a life-long relationship!" Narumi hissed, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible in such a high ceilinged and echo-ey hallway. "I need to know how not to freak out if girls start crowding around me! All you host club members seem to be really relaxed when they come up to you and try to hug you...How do you do that without breaking into a rash?!"

"That is elementary my dear Watson!" Tamaki declared proudly. "Don't think of them as 'girls' but beautiful maidens whom you are out to protect! You must be gentle and welcoming! Don't shut them out, regardless of how effeminate or girly they may be." Tamaki was in his element. Being asked about the thing he knew most about sure put him in a good mood.

"So...That's all I have to do? Treat them as girls?" Narumi glared in disbelief.

"Not 'girls' Narumi-san! 'Beautiful Maidens'! There is a very distinct difference, wouldn't you say?" Before Narumi could question Tamaki further, the door to the lounge opened, revealing the sleepy SP members.

"Why are there cakes on the floor?" Kei asked excitedly. "Can I take them upstairs for a midnight snack?"

"Sure, help yourself!" Tamaki smiled. Kei scuffled around to pick them up and bundled them upstairs. One by one the SP members clambered up the marble staircase to their allocated rooms, Kei in the lead, Kiri at the end of the line, she came out of the room several minutes after the others, a sleepy countenance etched across her face. Just as she began to climb the stairs, Tamaki placed a hand on Narumi's shoulder.

"You could always practice on Koshiba-san." He suggested. "You seem to get on well with her." Tamaki then wandered off down another corridor as Narumi watched Kiri climb the last of the stairs. At least with Kiri he wouldn't have to pretend that she was a beautiful maiden...Wait what was he thinking? Kiri, beautiful? A frog had more maidenly tendencies!

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Tamaki rushed back through the corridor towards Narumi. "We can't have you and Koshiba-san sharing a room again! You can share with me! Don't worry about your suitcase! You can borrow some of my pyjamas!" A look of utter joy then flashed over Tamaki's face. "It'll be like a commoner's slumber-party!" Tamaki dragged the reluctant Narumi down the hallway and into his vast and ornate bed-chamber. He ruffled through a deep set of elaborately carved drawers and pulled out a pair of blue pyjamas with a teddy bear print. "Sorry, I'm wearing the penguin ones!" Tamaki chuckled. Just as Narumi thought it couldn't get any worse, he watched Tamaki pull a large number of stuffed toys from a wardrobe. "Now, you can have Jerry the giraffe, Harry the hippo or Lucy the lion. Hmm... maybe I should change Lucy's name? I don't think female lions have mane's do they? Ok...let's call him Leonard. Oh no, but now there's no girl animals... what do you think Narumi-san?" Narumi couldn't understand what made this guy so utterly crazy. Was he on psycho pills or something?

"I don't want a stuffed toy you idiot!" Narumi blurted out. Tamaki took a step back as if he had just been stabbed right in the heart.

"B...But...Leonard..." He blubbed, his eyes widening with sadness.

"Can I sleep in the living room please? I like my privacy!" Tamaki's soul left his body in an audible 'swoosh'. He nodded slowly and pitifully and wandered from the room.

"You can have my room. I'll sleep with Antoinette in the dog's room..." He mumbled.

"Hold on a second! I didn't mean-" but Tamaki had already left the room, growing mushrooms as he went and snapped the door shut behind him.

**Keep posted for chapter 20! I kinda want a title for the next chapter (after all 20 is quite an acheivement...i never thought i'd get this far...) So if you have any ideas...the best one will be used! Kakeru Tamaki x**


	20. Chapter 20 Apologies and Questions

The breakfast table was silent. The nervous tension was swirling like a storm. Narumi breathed deeply to calm himself down. He looked across the room. He was looking at him with such cute, puppy-dog eyes.

"Er, Naru-naru? Are you gonna stop looking awkwardly over at Tamaki at all this breakfast time, or are we all gonna have to leave the room so we feel less guilty about having a meal?" Billy asked.

"LOOK AT HIM!" Narumi snapped at last, abruptly raising from his chair and pointing over at the curled up Tamaki who was sat several feet away. "I tried to apologise last night but he wandered off! Why does he look so pitiful?! It's making me squirm inside!"

"What exactly happened?" Billy asked, annoyed. He was curious why their host was so silent when they greeted him that morning. "Did you have a lovers spat last night or something?" Narumi went red faced.

"WE DID NOT HAVE A LOVERS SPAT! HE WAS BEING IRRITATING, I YELLED AT HIM, HE LEFT, I WAS GONNA SAY SORRY BUT I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE!" Tamaki made a noise similar to the humming of a mini refrigerator. Ken sighed and made his way over to Narumi and began to give him a massage.

"You need to calm down, sorry." Narumi relaxed under Ken's control and sat down.

"It sounds like a lovers spat to me" Billy said under his breath. Narumi silently fumed.

"Have you tried apologising to him properly yet?" Kazuhiko suggested calmly, over his cereal.

"Well...No." Narumi shrugged. He had hoped that he'd find Tamaki to apologise before anyone else woke up...but as every other SP member had beaten him to breakfast (Tamaki's bed was so soft and big that it had taken all of Narumi's energy to work up the will to climb out of the comfortable covers), he had realised that his apology would have to wait.

"Well, I would apologise as soon as possible." Kazuhiko said knowingly. "We need our host back to normal as soon as possible. So Narumi, we're waiting for you." Every single one of the SP members around the table looked at Narumi, unimpressed, waiting for him to do the right thing.

"ARGH!" Narumi yelled, swatting Ken from him and marching away to stand over Tamaki's soulless form. "I'm sorry I got pissed at you!" He growled. Tamaki looked up, hope filling his beautifully blue eyes.

"What else?" Tamaki asked.

"What else?!" Narumi repeated, perplexed.

"There's something you need to say thank you for as well." Tamaki's puppy dog eyes returned.

"Err..." Narumi could guess what it was, but he was not going to say 'thank you for the advice on how to talk to girls' in front of everyone gathered, especially not in front of Kazuhiko and Mussy-head. "Err...Thank you for all of your help yesterday." Narumi hoped that this would cut it.

"You're welcome!" Tamaki sprung up and pushed Narumi back to his seat at the breakfast table, as he did, he whispered something in his ear. "That was lesson number two on how to be comfortable around women! Don't be embarrassed to let them see your stubborn side!" At the final word, Tamaki looked over at Kiri, caught her gaze and winked. "He's got a long way to go yet, Koshiba-kun, but he'll shape up soon."

"Huh?" was Kiri's reply.

"WHAT?!" was Narumi's reaction.

"The cars will be outside in ten minutes! See you all shortly! Oh, and have your practicing caps on, after all, you'll meet our guests tomorrow afternoon!" With that, Tamaki turned gracefully around and walked out into the hallway and off to gather his things for that day's lessons.

*

Billy, Iori, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kouru and Kiri all sat in the second years maths class, last lesson of the day, waiting patiently for the bell to ring as it normally did to signal the moment that they would all head off to the host club to prepare for tomorrow's extravaganza. The teacher had just finished giving out assignments and the class began to chatter as they waited for the final few minutes of the school day to pass them by. Before Kiri had really grasped what was going on, Billy, Hikaru and Kouru had crowded around her at her desk.

"Hey Koshiba-san!" Kouru said, smirk across his face.

"The three of us were wondering..." Hikaru continued.

"If you had to choose a member of the host club to visit, who would it be?" Billy finished for them. Kiri leant back in her chair. They had all asked quietly enough so that only themselves and Haruhi, who was sat a seat away, would have heard, and thereby, they were not giving away Kiri's identity as a girl. Iori was on the other side of the room, chatting up some giggling girlies.

"I wouldn't be seen dead in the host club." Kiri said bluntly.

"Aw come on Kiri! Just answer, for fun's sake!" Billy laughed. Kiri wondered what kind of reaction he expected to get...

(To be continued in chapter 21!)

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Dru Hamm, who was killed in a tragic car accident on Wednesday.**

**"We should not shed tears  
That is a surrender of the body to the heart  
It is only proof  
That we are beings that do no know  
What to do with our hearts" Tite Kubo**


	21. Chapter 21

Kiri stared blankly at the three boys smiling devilishly in front of her. The three of them looked at her and waited expectantly, until the movement made by Haruhi interrupted their line of sight.

"Come on guys, give her a break. Don't make her choose between the host club guys!" Haruhi said, accusatively. Kouru looked at Hikaru, Hikaru looked at Billy, all three of them looked at Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, if you hadn't walked into the host club accidentally on that fateful day…"

"And were then invited by a fellow female friend…"

"Which host would you have chosen?" Hikaru finished the other's question for them, Haruhi stumbled back in shock.

"You don't honestly expect me to answer that, right?" She asked, hopefully, with a hint of dread in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Kouru asked.

"We're just curious." Hikaru added mischievously.

"Well…I honestly don't think I'd choose any of you. You're all too…too…"

"Self-centred, annoying, weird, moe-moe, take your pick" Kiri cut in, slapping the three boys across the face with her cruel words (although she was not intending to cause offense).

"Woah, that was harsh." Kouru stepped back and wiped a sparkling tear from his eye.

"Don't listen to her Kouru! We may be a little over-baring but I find that charming about you!" Hikaru leant in to his brothers face and took it lovingly in his hands.

"Oh, Hikaru, not in front of Billy…" Kouru blushed violently.

"It's ok, I don't mind, I find your brotherly love so captivating…" He stepped forward and the twins pulled him into a hug. Billy…somehow….amazingly….weirdly and miraculously joined the pair in their weird, twisted, twincest world. By this time, the entire class had become onlookers in this unnatural but oddly fascinating affair. Every girl in the room had their eyes fixed upon the embracing brothers and their new cling-on friend, and began squealing to their hearts delight. Even Iori looked on, although much more disgusted than anything else. Suddenly, the clanging sound of the school bell brought Haruhi and Kiri out of their reverie of nauseating images and they gathered their things before edging around the shrieking girls, none of whom seemed to notice that the school day had ended. Billy and the twins caught up with them along the top of the north corridor, several minutes later.

"Wow Billy, you're a natural!" Hikaru laughed as Kouru slung his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, you should totally act like that tomorrow when the club opens. Kyouya will be delighted, the more customers the merrier he would say." Kouru punched Billy gently on his upper arm and gave him an encouraging smile. Billy grinned widely, Haruhi looked at Kiri as if to confirm the craziness she'd just heard. Kiri was apparently deaf to the conversation going on behind her as she was looking straight in front of her, eyes fixed on the clubroom door.

"Hey, Koshiba-kun. Are you ok?" Haruhi asked, putting a hand on Kiri's shoulder. Kiri stopped still.

"Haruhi."

"Yeah, what is it?" Haruhi was scared of how suddenly she'd stopped.

"I. I haven't had orange juice since Monday. Do you think the host club will have any?" Haruhi sighed in relief.

"Are you having withdrawal symptoms?" Haruhi smiled at Kiri's straight face. "If Honey-sempai doesn't have any, I'll go get some for you." She maintained. Haruhi then went ahead and held the club room door open for the four others, Kiri thanked her as she passed, the three boys all wandered past in a jovial mood, laughing and joking.

"Huh. We're the first ones here. That's kinda odd." Hikaru commented to the almost empty room.

"Yeah, I thought that at least Kyouya would be here by now." Haruhi agreed. "I guess we'll just have to wait until they get here. I'll go look for some juice..." Haruhi wandered off and into the store-room like snack cupboard leaving Kiri with the wayward three.

"Hey, Kiri!" Billy bounded up to her and hugged her around the neck before breaking away and saying, "You know, you never did answer our question."

"What was there to answer? I'm not really interested in guys right now." Kiri yawned and flumped inelegantly down upon a nearby sofa.

"It's probably because none of the host club guys are her type. She probably goes for more conventional guys." Hikaru guessed, now bored.

"Ah! You mean boring guys?!" Billy asked, erratically. "Kiri, you can't be in love with Taro-tard! Your mom wants you to marry me!"

"Who said anything about Taro-tard?" Kiri said, irritated. "I don't like boring guys, and I equally don't like crazy guys; like the three of you. But who cares?" Kiri took her red cap from her bag, flopped it onto her head and pushed the rim over her eyes, she then leant heavily back onto the sofa. "Wake me up when I have something to do." Kiri's moment of relaxation was short lived though, as it was but seven seconds later that the remains of the host club and scissors project burst noisily through the door. Tamaki was accompanied by three more girls, obviously there for more practice makeovers.

"Ok, my friends. It's less than forty eight hours before the scissors project return home! Let's make this practice count for tomorrow!" He flashed them a brilliant smile, and Kiri pushed her cap further down her face. Would she ever get time to drink some orange juice and sleep?

**Some of the credit for this chapter must go to my dear friend and Mori-fan, Graihagh. I was having trouble with the dialogue so she stepped in with some ideas and tah-dah, we got the Twincest + Billy moe moe moment! Peace out G-kun! I wonder if you'll ever read this far? You're still on chaper 15 right? Anywhoo...this anime quote is for you "MY LORD FREDERICK!" Thanks a bunch, Kakeru Tamaki xx**


	22. Chapter 22

"Four years, you think for sure,"

"Kei!"

" That's all you've got to endure."

"Kei!"

" All the total dicks-"

"KEI! TAKE YOUR HEADPHONES OUT!" Kei snapped out of his own world and gazed up at the angry Narumi. "You can't sing that song! This fanfic is rated suitable for kids! (Although how we've got away with it I don't know...)."

"Argh! Lighten up, Naru-naru! You made me smudge the nail I was working on!" Kei pouted. The girl whom he was working on looked down at him caringly.

"Don't worry about it Kei-san. I love the colour you've been using. What's it called?"

"It's a blend of aquamarine and cerulean I developed myself!" Kei admitted proudly. "I call it...Ceraquarian!"

"Whoa! Kei-Chan! You have to teach me how to paint nails! I want to help tomorrow!" Honey giggled over his shoulder.

"Sure, Honey-sempai!"

"You two are so cute!" The girl squealed, clearly moved by the two's friendly nature. "Am I allowed to come again tomorrow?!" She asked excitedly.

"Why of course," Kyouya chipped in. "After all, the host club re-opens tomorrow. We hope to see you at the usual time." The girl swooned under his soft gaze and the two others who were having their hair trimmed and restyled both looked at him with awe in their eyes.

"Are the scissors project staying for the weekend?" One of the girls asked.

"Sadly, no." Kyouya replied. "They are to return on Friday morning, this was agreed by Ochiai-san and I beforehand." The girl looked slightly disappointed but her face was lit up again as Narumi handed her a mirror so that she could see his finished masterpiece.

"That's amazing!" She cried with delight. "I look so different! My face even looks slimmer!" Narumi smirked in response.

"Well, your face fits into the category of the 'oval' face shape. This means that the best overall look for you is something mature with layering at the front to fame your cheeks, but you add in the slide fringe to the right which increases the rounded look of elegance." The girl beamed at him, clearly unsure how to reply to his impressive innate hair cutting knowledge. Billy mocked throwing up behind his back and the twins had to stifle a laugh.

"That's truly amazing Narumi-san!" Tamaki said, astounded. "You must really be a natural after all!" He then turned back to Iori who was teaching him about different scents suiting different skin types. "Yes, yes! This all makes perfect sense!" He nodded happily. "So someone with Haruhi's skin type and pale complexion would suit the lavender blends! But someone with coarser skin like Mori sempai would get more out of a lily and camellia blend?" He tested his new findings hopefully.

"No, no, no. **Me** does not make blends for boys! This blends are more suited to these **beautiful ladies!**" Iori lowered himself so he was at eyelevel with the quietest of the three girls being beautified. "You for example." His words came out silkily. "You would suit the rose and hydrangea blend, a sweet scent for a sweet young lady." The girl went bright red but allowed Iori to proceed with drizzling some of the fresh liquid over her nearly finished hair. "It will dry within an instant because of the alcohol content but it will leave your hair smelling the most salubrious it's ever been."

Kyouya had been letting Kazuhiko move along with the makeup and overall beauty treatment alone. He doubted that his influence would mean much, not when the S.P seemed to know so much about what they were doing. He was stood several meters back from the rest, writing in his trademark black book. Tamaki bounced over to his friend.

"Their knowledge is impressive, isn't it Kyouya?" He questioned, regardless of the fact that he already knew the answer.

"It is indeed, Tamaki. They're coming along better than I could have hoped for, especially Narumi and Iori-san." He replied. Not looking up from scribbling his extensive notes.

"And what about Ochiai-san?" Tamaki asked, leadingly.

"Very promising." Kyouya stated casually. "He definitely improves the more you understand his motives." Tamaki was surprised.

"His motives? What do you mean? You didn't confront him, you didn't really ask if he was just using Ouran Academy's name?" Kyouya's glasses flashed in the reflection of the crystal chandelier.

"I did indeed." He pushed his lenses further up his nose. "It turns out that he _was_ just using Ouran for its name. However, he was using it in order for the entire club and its members to achieve their goal of setting up a professional salon one day, not for personal or familial gain. From that I decided that it would be cruel to send them packing now, after all, the host club does exist to help anyone who approaches us."

"I said that before and you told me to stop messing with people's lives!" Tamaki protested.

"Yes, but that was before Ochiai-san approached me with a business opportunity." Kyouya said enigmatically. He then turned to watch as the S.P rounded up their makeovers. "It's a shame they're leaving so soon but I can tell that this will be a long standing professional and profitable friendship."

**If you're curious about the song Kei was singing it was High school never ends by Bowling for Soup...It's a song I've been listening to none stop recently...I go through phases of listening to just one song for about three hours at a time...sad but true...:P**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is really descriptive :S I don't know whether it's a good thing or not but since I've had this idea in my head all day I wanted to see it on paper...or screen rather. I hope it's not too much waffle to wade through! **

Kiri pulled her cap up from over her face...where was she? Ah, Ouran academy. But where was everyone? The clubroom seemed empty...It was getting dark and gloomy outside, hopefully it wouldn't rain. She sat up from her comfortable position on the squishy couch. She must've fallen asleep after the girls had left. Kiri stood up and stretched her arms wide then made her way dozily to the door, as she got to it, it swung open, spreading a line of light from the hallway beyond that spilled neatly into the unlit room.

"Ah! Koshiba-kun!" It was Haruhi. "The other's just left for the Suoh mansion, I told them I'd walk back with you when you woke up. It's not far and besides, no one had the heart to disturb you from your sleep." Kiri shrugged, she was however impressed that not even Naru-naru had wanted to wake her. "You are ok, aren't you? Did you not sleep well last night?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

"I haven't been sleeping well recently. I slept ok Monday night though...I wonder why." Kiri thought aloud. The two disguised girls stepped out onto the academy's driveway and looked into the cloud laden sky.

"We should probably move quickly." Haruhi suggested. "It looks like there may be a storm coming..." Kiri noticed a hint of worry behind her cool demeanour and nodded. They began to walk at a quick pace across the grounds and in the direction of the grand mansion the S.P had the fortune to be guests at. After three days in this part of town, Kiri had started to recognise specific landmarks and thought that she probably could have saved Haruhi the trouble of walking back with her and found the way back herself but as the sky became gloomier and the clouds thicker with dark shades, Haruhi seemed to grow quieter and quieter so Kiri felt uneasy about sending her home alone. The pair were not three roads away from their destination when the heavens opened and rain began to patter slowly about them, the rate it fell became steadily faster and faster and so by the time they were only two roads from the mansion, the rain had become incessantly heavy.

"This is just stupid." Haruhi remarked. "If they could have waited half an hour we wouldn't be stuck in this." She grumbled although panic was still clear in her tone. Suddenly a crackle of thunder echoed about them and in the distance, a thin sliver of white electric light lit up the early evening sky. Haruhi froze momentarily then clapped her hands to her ears and closed her eyes as tightly as she could muster. Kiri didn't like that the vast expanse above them was becoming darker and darker, but she couldn't leave Haruhi stood in such a state of shock alone.

In spite of the pouring rain, Kiri removed her now soaking jumper and shoved it over Haruhi's head.

"Koshiba-kun, what..?"

"Just put it on and put the hood up." Kiri said, putting her cap over the hood that Haruhi had just pulled over her head. "It's not great, but it'll muffle the sound a little. Don't look at the sky and just keep walking." Kiri said calmly, looking directly into Haruhi's deep brown eyes. Haruhi nodded obediently and Kiri led her warily along the final few roads and up the pebbled driveway to the safe haven that was Tamaki's home. As they reached the door, Kiri rang the bell ruthlessly, again, again and again, hoping that someone would come quickly. To her relief, the door swung open to reveal a bath-robe adorned Tamaki and a pyjama wearing Kei.

"Koshiba-kun you're soaking! Where's your jacket? ...Haruhi..?!" Tamaki suddenly noticed his trembling and meek school mate and ushered her in. Kei closed the door once both girls had stepped through the threshold.

"You both need to take hot baths and warm up immediately!" Tamaki ordered. "I'll get a maid to fetch you hot water and towels right now. Haruhi, you use the bathroom, second on the right on the first floor, Koshiba-kun, are you ok to use the one in your en suit?!" Kiri nodded, her wet hair sticking to the sides of her face as she did so. The two drenched and now towel laden maidens climbed the stairs, making squelching noises with their shoes as they did so, Kiri turned towards the direction of her room as Haruhi whispered something Kiri did not catch.

"What?"

"Thank you, Koshiba-kun." Haruhi repeated, and then hurried to the bathroom, leaving wet footprints in her wake. Kiri smiled to herself. Maybe her magic wasn't all about cutting hair. Maybe it was about being there at the right place and right time, fate was curious indeed.


	24. Chapter 24

The following morning, the sun rose slowly and elegantly from behind the hills, leaving a pinkish tinge soaking through the clouds, similar to a newly painted water colour landscape. As the day drew on the sky became bluer until midday, when the golden sun shone magnificently through a pure azure sky.

"I never would have thought that the weather could be this nice after yesterday's storm." Kiri said, more to herself than anyone else as she looked up from where she was sat. Haruhi, Kiri, Iori, Kouru and Kei were sat by the ornate water fountain at the front of the school, eating their lunch before heading to the clubroom for the afternoon and preparing all the last minute things needed for the extravaganza to come.

"Where's everyone else?" Haruhi asked Kouru, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain, legs crossed. He was munching on some taiyaki.

"I don't know..." He replied. "Hikaru said that he and Billy were going to get some food and come straight here. Kyouya-sempai and Ochiai-san has some kind of work to do, Mori and Honey-sempai have karate club and boss? I have no idea where he is." Kouru reeled off.

"Where's Ken-nii?" Kiri wondered aloud. "I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"I think he went to karate with Mori...The two of them seem to get along well." Kouru said, relaxing Kiri a little. "I gotta say.." Kouru continued. "It's a bit unfortunate that we can't all have lunch together, after all, you guys leave tomorrow morning, right?" Kiri nodded.

"It's a real shame indeed. **Me** did not get a proper chance to woo all of the charming ladies I have met." Iori said dramatically. Kei said nothing, his mouth was too full of prawn crackers to utter a word.

"Well, we'll say it for the rest of the host club!" Haruhi decided out loud. "It's been great to have you guys here!" She smiled encouragingly at Kiri and passed her a small orange box, Kiri smiled back. It was orange juice.

"Thanks." Kiri took it graciously, poked the straw through the hole and drank. As she did so, she thought to herself; if she'd had better access to juice here, she may have preferred it to Ryokofu High.

*

**Welcome ladies...To the Ouran Host Club**

The clubroom doors swung smoothly open, and as they did, a fresh beaming light hit the dozens of girls who had gathered for the premier of the Host Club meets the Scissors Project. A beautiful fragrance met their delicate noses and ushered them in, they followed their noses until their eyes met the sight of the fourteen handsomest boys to grace the school with their presence.

"Welcome ladies!" the words echoed around the room, and many of the girls had to support each other, to stop themselves falling over from the sheer loveliness of it all. Several of the girls who were not quite so affected by the dazzling looks of the boys, noticed to their delight the S.P members had all adorned Ouran uniforms and looked spectacularly dashing as a result. The girls were shepherded in and separated into the company of their designated hosts and S.P members.

***

"Kyouya! Ochiai-kun! Are you twins?!" A particularly high pitched girl teetered.

"Unfortunately not, sweet maiden; although, over the past few days we have become like brothers." Kyouya improvised. "Please allow my friend to give you a new look, perhaps a little blusher to add some more colour to those splendidly soft cheeks of yours?" The girl swooned as Kazuhiko proceeded to compliment her, taking Kyouya's place and beginning the first of the afternoon's makeovers.

***

"Hey, girls. Do you think that we should make Billy play the 'which one is Hikaru' game?" The twins said in chorus. The ladies screeched in agreement and Billy had to pause, mid cut, as he shook his hand.

"No, no! Don't make me play!" He laughed. Hikaru and Kouru's faces dropped.

"You mean, you don't want to play with us, Billy-kun?" Kouru asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Isn't that just so upsetting?" Hikaru joined his brother and mirrored his actions of wiping the salt tears that had so conveniently appeared.

"I'm sorry you guys..." Billy apologised, quietly. "I had no idea it was so important. Can you forgive me?" He asked, moving his head in closer to theirs.

"Sure." They replied. The three smiled contentedly at one another, heads close together.

"EEEK! Brotherly love and best friend misunderstandings are SOOO CUTE!!"

***

"Hey look! I finished your right hand!" Honey giggled cutely.

"And I've finished your left!" Kei grinned. Both boys lifted the hands that they had been working on so that their guest could see their work. Kei's nail had been painted an innocent pale pink, small Barbie pink love hearts lined the base of each nail. The hand Honey had been decorating...well...It was pink. And that wasn't just the nails.

"Aw! It doesn't match!" Honey sobbed.

"Don't worry about it Honey!" said the girl who's nails and hand had been embellished. "It's cool that it's uneven! It would be boring if it were symmetrical!" Honey and Kei smiled toothy grins. A few seats along Mori and Ken were stood behind two girls, apparently in a doze. None of them were saying a word, but Ken and Mori were giving the girls gentle back massages.

***

"**Beautiful lady, Me **thinks that this aroma would suit your natural glow." Iori whispered gently into the ear of a brown eyed guest. "The smells of gerbera and honeysuckle are so reminiscent of your cheery disposition."

"Wow, Iori-san!" The young lady blushed. "Please let me try it!" Iori pressed the bottle of perfume which dispersed and fell aromatically on her wrist.

"My darling, please accept this fragrant aroma that reminds me so much of the sweet scent of your loving caress."

"Oh, Tamaki, I don't know what to say..."

"Please accept fair maiden, for if you do not, I shall not know what to do with it, but pour it over my pillow so I can be reminded of you as I dream." Tamaki fawned dreamily over a dark haired girl at his table.

***

"Wow, Shou-chan! You're so fast at cutting hair!" One girl remarked.

"Yes! Three of us already! And I must say, I love what you've done!" Another girl said, happiness radiating from her face.

"How do you do it Shou-chan?"

"Now, now ladies! Koshiba-kun is trying to concentrate, and besides, didn't you know that his father is the styling legend Seiji Koshiba?" Haruhi said in an attempt to calm them down, she was unsuccessful however, as the name Seiji Koshiba sparked a new flame in the girls eyes and they all began asking Kiri desperately, what it was like being taught by a genius.

"Uh, Haruhi. Have you and Koshiba-san been getting on well?" one of the more timid girls asked. She was the first of them to have had her hair restyled.

"Yeah." Haruhi said honestly, looking over at the bamboozled Kiri who was struggling to cut hair neatly and be glomped by three girls at the same time. "Koshiba-kun helped me out a lot yesterday. It'll be sad to say goodbye." The girl smiled up at Haruhi's painful expression and squeezed her arm.

"I'm sure you'll see her again."

Narumi looked across the room from the gaggle of girls around him. Perhaps he shouldn't have been listening in on Fujioka's conversation, but the fact that Kiri impacted everyone she met so much made him think, just a little bit, of how much he appreciated her presence in his life.

**Sorry this chapter was so long :S I wasn't sure whether I wanted to condense it or make it inclusive of every character! So...I went with the 'every character' choice. It also looks like there'll only be two more chapters (I'm sorry!)...thank you for being patient and reading through this far! Kakeru Tamaki xx**


	25. Chapter 25

As a result of the S.P's attendance in the host club, Kyouya was pleased to notice that the total number of guests to come through the doors that afternoon between three pm and six thirty pm was a grand sum of one hundred and four ladies.

"One hundred and four?! Really? But that's less than two minutes of attention each!"

"Don't forget, Tamaki, there were fourteen of us, so they actually had almost half an hour."

"Huh. I guess you're right, but still. That must be a host club record!" Tamaki spun around to face the exhausted S.P members who had crashed onto the seats as soon as the last girl had left. Every one of the one hundred and four had either had their nails decorated, their face beautified, their muscles relaxed, their skin fragranced or their hair trimmed and restyled, some of them even had more than one of these things. "Well done, my friends! Truly a feat to be most proud of!" Tamaki stuck his thumb up in approval and winked. The S.P members groaned in place of a reply, they were all to worn out to pay much attention.

"Aw! Liven up!" Tamaki encouraged them. "You had better be awake enough for the fireworks, Kyouya bought them specially!" Kei looked up hopefully.

"Fireworks? Really?" Of course! We can't have you leaving without a big Ouran bang, now can we?" Tamaki chuckled to himself. "Now, let's head back home, have a nice evening meal and enjoy the fireworks together!" Tamaki chivvied them all out and into the corridor, then he led the way to the cars that were already at the front steps waiting for them. Narumi was at the back of the line of newly found friends, behind Kiri. Most of the S.P slid into the limo they had been collected in on Monday, they were accompanied by Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi. The other three host club members got into a waiting silver BMW...Kiri and Narumi were the only ones now standing so were left to get into the back of a sharp looking black Mercedes. As the car pulled out of the driveway, Kiri kept her eyes fixed on the sky though the window. It had darkened to a pleasant mixture of electric blue and navy that was both dark and light and therefore difficult to place in the spectrum of her mind.

Narumi, seemingly unable to control his eyes, kept glancing across the seat at Kiri as she looked out and into the sky. Her eyes seemed to shine radiantly from her face and ahead of Narumi realising it, he was entirely captivated by the faraway look in her face.

"Are you ok, Naru-naru? I can see you looking at me in the reflection of the glass." Kiri said bluntly. Narumi's heart thumped so loudly in his chest he was shocked that it hadn't ripped clean out of his body.

"Don't be stupid! I wasn't looking at you – I...I..." his words failed him and he turned stubbornly in his seat and looked angrily out of the window on his side of the car but before he could help himself he looked at Kiri's reflection in the glass. She was looking at him now. "What?!" He asked angrily. Why was she so hypocritical?

"Nothing." Kiri shrugged and turned her face back to the window. Narumi remembered Tamaki's words... "Treat every girl as the beautiful maiden she is."

"Hey, Mussy-head."

"Hm?"

"You...You did a good job today." He said uncomfortably, going red in the face.

"You too." Kiri said after a short pause. "But I counted about five cuts that had one side of the layers at least two millimetres longer than the other." Narumi exploded where he sat. Why was she so bloody difficult?! There he was, trying to be a gentleman and there she goes, being an un-cute drag as usual. As the car pulled up to the Suoh mansion, Narumi was glad to get out of the car and wandered abruptly over to Kazuhiko, who had just got out of the limo.

"I've changed my mind!" He said angrily. "You can have her!" And with that he stormed off, leaving both Kazuhiko and Kiri confused, but smiling at Narumi's attitude none the less.

As the evening wore on, the fourteen of them had been fed and it had became dark enough outside, the large group of teens made their way up a small hill at the back of the Suoh grounds.

"This is always the best place to watch!" Tamaki said excitedly. "As soon as I send the manservant a text message to say that we're safely up the hill they'll start up the firework show!" Tamaki took out his cell, tapped on it for a few seconds then replaced back into his coat pocket. The lot of them looked quite a sight in thick coats, gloves, hats and scarves to keep them cosy against the night winds. Suddenly the sounds of crackling and screeching fireworks met their ears and the most glittering and wonderful colours met their eyes as they watched the display that had been so fantastically planned.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki wondered. "If you don't like the sound of thunder, how are fireworks different?"

"Huh. I don't really know. I guess I just like the way fireworks look, Tamaki sempai." Tamaki looked endearingly at his kouhai then over at Narumi whom he had hoped to speak to more than the fates had allowed that week. He was not looking at the array of lights above, but at Koshiba-kun. Tamaki smiled to himself. Maybe next time, it would be the host club's turn to pay the S.P a visit, and work that little bit of magic in order to push them further forward along the pathway known as devotion that was undoubtedly waiting ahead of the pair of them.


	26. Chapter 26 Goodbyes

**FINAL CHAPTER!!! I would like to humbly thank anyone who has left any reviews (especially lulu halulu who seemed to leave one for nearly every chapter...:D) and anyone who even deemed this worthy of reading. There is a small surprise awaiting at the end of this chapter so please read it through! I hope you enjoyed the silliness and randomness of my writing! **

The fourteen high school students seemed to clog up the railway station. Why were there so many kids there at ten in the morning when they should have been at school? The tired and bleary eyed Ouran and Ryokofu students looked absolutely shattered. They had stayed up chatting, snacking and card playing until the small hours of the morning. A sleeping Kei was once again being carried onto the platform by Ken, who also had his bag under his arm. Honey was snuggled on Mori's back and watching the goodbyes from a height while half asleep. Kyouya and Kazuhiko muttered a few words to one another away from the others, and then rejoined the group, nodding understandingly at one another.

"How sad it is that we must part!" Tamaki called out tragically, hand over his heart.

"Come on boss." Hikaru pouted.

"Don't make it harder than it already is." Kouru grumbled.

"Now guys," Billy laughed. "I'm expecting you to give everyone hell while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" The twins saluted at his words and the three grouped into a long and breath squeezing hug.

"We should probably board." Narumi suggested. Everyone else had taken their seats on the train already and it was less than a minute until departure time.

"Yes, you're right." Kazuhiko checked his watch. The S.P members sombrely stepped onto the train, one by one.

"Uh, Koshiba-kun?" Haruhi spoke out, as she took Kiri by the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I just...I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate all your help this week, y'know, pretending to be a boy and all. And, well, it was nice to have someone who knew what it was like to be in disguise with me, even if we didn't talk as much as I would have liked to. And also...for the other night." Haruhi mumbled embarrassedly.

"You don't need to thank me again." Kiri smiled down from the train. "Maybe you should invest in some earmuffs to carry around with you?" She suggested jokingly as she turned tipped her cap at Haruhi and lazily stepped further into the train. The door slid firmly shut behind her. Haruhi watched Kiri through the long window as she sat down. She waved, still smiling, as the carriage began to move, slowly then quickly, sideways and out of the host club's sight. Haruhi sighed, slightly disappointed that they had left and she had been thoughtless enough to not even procure their phone numbers.

"That goodbye was too cute Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed forward. "Give daddy a goodbye hug!"

"But you're not going anywhere!" She argued as Tamaki pulled her into a tight hug. "Sempai! Let me go!"

"Come on boss, it's too early for you to be perverted. At least wait until after lunch." The twins said unanimously.

"Why is it perverted to want to give your daughter a hug?!" Tamaki followed them, bickering out of the station. Kyouya, Mori and Honey not far behind. Haruhi looked one last time in the direction the train had disappeared then turned to follow her fellow club members back to Ouran Academy.

On the train Kiri sighed to herself. If every week with the S.P was going to be that eventful, maybe she didn't want to join after all...but then again, the people she had met made it worth it...in the end.

**SIX MONTHS LATER...**

"Hey Tamaki!" The twins chorused.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked up at the neat, red-bricked building.

"We've just noticed something cool!" they said in unison.

"What?"

"Their school is smaller than your house!" Hikaru and Kouru laughed.

"Ah! You're right! Commoners really do know the best way to conserve space! We must pay close attention to detail, gentlemen! This will be an exchange project to remember! Camera's ready?! Then let us proceed!"

"You guys, don't you think that Narumi-san and Ochiai-san would be offended if they heard you talking about their school like this?"

"Dont be a spoilsport Haruhi! Let's go!"

**KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE SEQUAL... 'THE RYOKOFU INVASION'! Coming to soon! I hope to see you there and thank you for all your support with Mirror Image! This is Kakeru Tamaki logging out! xx**


End file.
